


Разбойник

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Uber Xena, F/F, Happy Ending, Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Ирландия, смутные времена... кем ещё могла оказаться там Зена, как ни разбойником? :)





	Разбойник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367248) by Frau Hunter Ash. 



> ПЕРЕВОД: октябрь 2006г.
> 
> ОТ АВТОРА (Frau Hunter Ash): Рассказ замышлялся как подарок ко дню рождения моего редактора, лучшей подруги и вдохновительницы моей музы (Dev Anderson). Она помогает мне сохранить рассудок в этом сумасшедшем мире. :) Dev хотела, чтобы история содержала: приключение, любовь и хэппи-энд. Такие скромные пожелания :) Вот что из этого получилось.

Бриджит еле слышно выругалась, когда коляска влетела в очередной из тех многочисленных ухабов, которыми была буквально усыпана вся дорога. Молодую девушку швырнуло вперед. В силу ограниченности пространства, она тут же очутилась на коленях своей компаньонки и наставницы, миссис МакКоннелл.

Пожилая шотландка поморщилась, услышав подобное восклицание, но не смогла не согласиться с его правотой. Её собственная спина отчаянно протестовала против того обращения, которым подвергла их эта грохочущая конструкция, ещё смеющая именовать себя каретой и мчащая сейчас их по диким просторам северной Ирландии.

«Боже, и это они называют дорогой?» - возмутилась она, хватаясь за ручку двери и всеми силами стараясь не слететь с сидения.

«Ты права, Эдна» - улыбнулась Бриджит, цепляясь за дверь в слабой попытке сохранить равновесие, а вместе с ним и достоинство. Что было совсем непросто. Дурацкие пышные юбки никак не способствовали этому, делая практически нереальной задачу удержаться на узком сидении. Молодая девушка снова выругалась, на этот раз правда уже про себя. Этикет требовал, чтобы она путешествовала в одежде, приличествующей её благородному статусу, вместо более удобной и привычной, которую она предпочитала носить дома.

Бриджит усмехнулась. Эдну точно хватил бы удар, надень она свой костюм для верховой езды, состоящий из мужских брюк и рубашки. Ещё будучи ребенком, молодая шотландка отчаянно сражалась с необходимостью носить те наряды, которым обязывало её положение, и Эдна провела немало часов, споря с её своевольным суждением на этот счет.

«Расскажи мне про Вильяма Гаррингтона» - предложила Бриджит, спустя ещё несколько минут этой жесткой пытки.

«Я уже сотню раз повторяла тебе то, что слышала от прислуги» - возмутилась миссис Эдна МакКоннелл.

«А я – та, кому суждено выйти за него замуж и кому не повезло даже лицезреть его» - напомнила своей пожизненной компаньонке молодая девушка.

«Знаю, дорогая, и тебе известно, как я сожалею об этом» - покачала головой шотландка – «Ненавижу политику».

«Я тоже. А ещё я ненавижу, когда со мной обращаются, как с собственностью» - пожаловалась Бриджит.

«Ох, ты ведь понимаешь, что так будет лучше и для твоей семьи, и для Короны» - напомнила ей Эдна. Грядущее замужество стало источником постоянных конфликтов, которые развязывались на протяжении последних шести месяцев между девушкой, её наставницей, отцом и его советниками. Меньше всего юной упрямице хотелось оказаться замужем за уже немолодым воякой и поселиться где-то в Ирландии, так далеко от родового гнезда. Всю жизнь она провела на границе между Шотландией и Англией, где теперь остался её отец, и вот карета мчала строптивицу вперед, навстречу неизвестности. Брак преследовал не только политические, но и денежные интересы, обещая преумножить средства и земли обеих семей.

Теперь, когда Бриджит достигла семнадцатилетия, её отец всерьез озаботился устройством её будущего, лучший способ которого он видел в выгодном замужестве. Молодая девица отвергла ухаживания всех именитых женихов из соседних семейств и даже парочки выходцев Английского Двора. Её отец, Элистар Керр, проявил, наконец, твердость, когда к ним пожаловали люди Лорда Селвина, проявившие немалый интерес к вопросу замужества юной Бриджит.

Лорд Селвин был вдовцом и владел землями где-то в Ирландии. Кроме всего прочего он желал обзавестись молодой женой, способной подарить ему наследника. Достаточно юной, чтобы с легкостью переносить неприветливый климат, достаточно упрямой, чтобы противостоять ненависти местных жителей, достаточно состоятельной, чтобы покрыть его расходы на переезд в новые владения, и достаточно благородной, чтобы получить одобрение Короны.

Леди Бриджит Керр соответствовала всем требованиям, и её отец более чем благосклонно отнесся к подобной партии.

Браки по расчету были весьма обычным явлением, особенно среди благородных семейств, но это не значило, что Бриджит испытывала счастье по этому поводу.

Тем более Ирландия.

Бриджит знала достаточно о Волнениях в мятежных землях, чтобы понимать, насколько местные жители презирали англичан, шотландцев и того властного присутствия, которое те насаждали на их острове. Ирландцы были настроены выдворить британцев со своих земель, а британцы более чем решительны в своём желании там остаться.

Подобно множеству семейств, чьи благородные выходцы были родом из Англии и Шотландии, Лорд Селвин получил свой надел в Ирландии в качестве награды за преданную службу Британской Короне. Таким образом Корона надеялась удержать контроль над мятежными землями, вознаградить своих верноподданных и укрепить основу для будущего роста Империи. В основном сей величественный дар по переселению в Ирландию коснулся шотландской знати, которая была благодарна за полученную собственность, но испытывала определенные трудности в общении с местными жителями.

Поскольку решение о браке было окончательным и бесповоротным, Бриджит постаралась узнать об Ирландии всё, что только смогла, и преуспела в этом гораздо больше, чем обычно утруждали себя в такой ситуации ей подобные. Урожденным ирландцам было запрещено исповедовать их религию, которой являлся католицизм, и те, кто осмеливался выступать против Короны, расплачивались своей землей. Она тут же подвергалась конфискации и передавалась во владение шотландским поселенцам. Чтобы хоть как-то выжить, местные жители оставались на своих наделах, но уже в качестве арендаторов. Они по-прежнему могли работать на земле, вести своё хозяйство, но получали лишь малую толику того, что даровала им земля. Этого хватало только чтобы продолжить своё существование.

Тех же, кто сопротивлялся, либо открыто выступал против существующего строя, ссылали в Коннаут, западную провинцию Ирландии ( _прим.перевод. – также известна как Коннот или Коннахт_ ). Дикая, пустынная, с жестким и изменчивым климатом, эта местность приобрела теперь славу региона, населенного исключительно разбойниками и отверженными, отчаянно пытающимися выжить.

Молодая шотландка не раз хмурилась, размышляя над страницами, которые открывали ей проблемы притесненного народа. Она симпатизировала ирландцам и могла понять их. Большое количество шотландцев, осевших в Ирландии, были сосланы туда, поскольку отказались в своё время признать Английскую Церковь, как основу своего вероисповедания, и продолжали сохранять преданность Англиканской Церкви. Всё это мало отличалось от противостояния ирландцев их обращению в Протестантскую веру. Бриджит также знала, каково это ощущать себя завоеванными и понимала их негодование. На территории самой Шотландии то и дело вспыхивали очаги недовольства правлением Англии, подобно тому как это было и в Ирландии.

И в данный момент Бриджит держала свой путь к будущему мужу, одному из английских землевладельцев, особе благородных кровей, который заменил кого-то из уроженцев Ирландии, обосновавшись на границе Коннаута.

Лишь шаткое положение отца и сомнение в преданности Короне были способны сломить сопротивление девушки и сделать этот брак возможным для неё. После долгих убеждений и молящих просьб зеленоглазая упрямица всё-таки сдалась. Зная, что замужество вскоре станет неизбежно и в силу её возраста, она, наконец, дала своё согласие, удовлетворившись обещанием отца принять её обратно, домой, если Лорд Селвин окажется совсем уж невыносимым.

Бриджит нахмурилась. Бесконечные дни, проведенные в пути по морю и суше, начали брать своё, сказываясь на обеих женщинах. Их вид оставлял желать лучшего, а впереди было ещё целых два дня путешествия по ужасным дорогам.

Хотя Бриджит должна была отдать должное своему далекому избраннику. Письма, которыми обменялся с ней Лорд Селвин, были довольно вежливыми и достаточно приветливыми. В них он рассказывал Бриджит о своем знакомстве с новыми владениями, описывал их красоту. В его строках даже был намек на поэтичность, но он соседствовал с весьма твердым тоном, если речь велась о местных жителях, включая его собственную прислугу. Бриджит могла судить о той нетерпимости, которую он испытывал ко всем, недостаточно сведущим в английском образе жизни и поведении. Девушка гадала, как же он тогда отнесется к её шотландскому акценту и столь характерному ей упрямству.

Бриджит была весьма образованна, отличаясь от большинства женщин своего времени, и она знала об этом. Отец девушки пошел против традиций, твердо веря в то, что настанет день, когда его единственное дитя будет способно управлять поместьем, которое она унаследует. Девочка без труда постигла науку управления прислугой, умела отменно писать, читать и считать. Учеба сумела немного укротить её упрямый нрав, но так и не изменила его полностью. Все наставники Бриджит восхищались её умом и сообразительностью, её стремлением постигать всё, чего только касались руки девушки, особенно если это было связано с внешним миром.

Бриджит знала, чего ожидал от неё отец – замужество, потомство, которому было суждено унаследовать не только состояние её мужа, но и её собственное.

И она покорилась судьбе, согласившись на равный брак и на детей, которых так ждал её отец. Девушка только надеялась, что Лорд Селвин окажется тем человеком, с которым она сумеет поладить и возможно даже подружиться.

Бриджит верила, что любовь по большому счету была просто выдумкой, которую можно было встретить лишь в романтических сказках.

«Придержи вожжи!» - чей-то голос вывел девушку из задумчивости. Она только сейчас заметила, что солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, ознаменовав наступление вечера. Бриджит потянулась к занавеске, прикрывающей окно дверцы, но Эдна быстро схватила её за руку и, приложив палец к губам, приказала сохранять молчание.

«С дороги!» - прикрикнул кучер, и женщины, затаившиеся в карете, отчетливо услышали звук взведенного курка.

«Приближаются ещё!» - закричал лакей, и до путниц тут же донесся топот нескольких лошадей, которые подскакали к коляске и остановились по обеим сторонам от неё.

«Что тебе нужно, бродячая крыса?» - потребовал кучер.

«Мы сопроводим благородную леди на оставшейся части её пути» - бодро отозвался ирландский голос.

«Сначала я отправлю тебя в ад, католическая свинья!» - пригрозил кучер.

«Они собираются похитить тебя, Бриджит!» - прошептала Эдна.

«Похоже на то» - на удивление хладнокровно ответила девушка.

«Когда они приблизятся, чтобы открыть дверь, выпрыгивай из противоположной. Может тебе удастся затеряться во тьме» - предложила Эдна.

«А как же ты?»

«Им нужна ты. Заберут у нас деньги и отправятся на твои поиски» - заверила её Эдна. Бриджит осторожно вытащила револьвер и взвела курок, молясь, чтобы стоящий её отцу немалых денег механизм сработал. Женщины сжали пальцы на ручках дверей, по обе стороны кареты. Какая бы из них не открылась, незнакомца ждал сюрприз в виде оружия, которое Бриджит смело держала в своих руках и которое, она надеялась, смогло бы отвлечь бандитов на достаточно долгое время, чтобы она успела сбежать через другую дверь.

«Придержи язык!» - рявкнул на кучера ирландец – «Мы не причиним ей вреда, даю слово!»

«И какой может быть толк от слова грязной ирландской собаки?» - не сдавался возница.

«Я теряю терпение. Бросай вожжи и свой мушкет, чтобы я видел его» - скомандовал голос.

«Сначала я заберу тебя с собой в ад!» - выкрикнул кучер, нацеливая дуло своего оружия на незнакомца, но повелительный голос Бриджит заставил и его, и ирландского бандита остановиться.

«Томас, прекрати!» - выкрикнула девушка – «Прошу, не надо кровопролития! Вы можете поклясться, что не тронете моих слуг?»

«Клянусь всеми святыми, что мы не причиним им никакого вреда, если они, конечно, не решат выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость» - отозвался голос.

«Томас, делай то, что он говорит» - приказала Бриджит, ещё сильнее вцепившись в дверную ручку.

«Слушаюсь, миледи» - покорно ответил слуга.

Эдна и Бриджит услышали глухой стук мушкета, упавшего на землю, и топот нескольких всадников, которые спешились и спрыгнули с лошадей. Они уловили, как кто-то забрался на место кучера, усевшись рядом с Томасом, в то время как ещё один из разбойников отшвырнул в сторону лакея Джозефа, ехавшего сзади кареты.

«Хорошо, проверьте леди и поехали!» - скомандовал ирландец.

Бриджит ощутила, как бешено заколотилось сердце, готовое вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди. В ушах девушки стоял шум, выдававший нетерпеливое ожидание, охватывающее её в этот момент. Она ещё сильнее сжала револьвер, борясь с внутренней дрожью. Годы постоянного противостояния желаниям отца обернулись тем, что Бриджит в совершенстве освоила верховую езду, научилась охотиться, знала многое о работе на земле и могла постоять за себя, будь то с револьвером или шпагой в руке. Девушка не считала себя трусихой, но сейчас была вынуждена признаться себе, что испытывает страх.

Дверь со стороны девушки начала открываться и Бриджит лишь мельком заметила удивление в глазах мужчины, увидевшего наставленное на него дуло, прежде чем небольшое пространство наполнил едкий дым от выстрела. Девушка почувствовала, как Эдна схватила её и грубо вытолкала через противоположную дверь. Шотландка больно ударилась о землю и инстинктивно откатилась в сторону, ощутив вначале под собой колючий гравий, а затем сменившую его траву.

Вскочив на ноги, она метнулась к каменной ограде дороги, слыша за своей спиной крики, огласившие воздух. Оказавшись в безопасном отдалении от коляски, девушка обернулась. В темноте ей удалось различить несколько фигур, снующих вдоль дороги, и ещё двух человек, сражающихся на облучке кареты.

«Бекэн Финн!» - прорезал воздух голос главаря – «Найди женщину! А ты?! Оставь в покое этого идиота, хватай вторую, пока она тоже не сбежала!»

«А как же карета? Разве мы не заберем её?» - удивленно протянул второй голос, носитель которого обладал изрядным акцентом.

«Нет! Берем женщин и уходим!»

Бриджит начала медленно перемещаться меж камней, держась по-прежнему возле дороги, но двигаясь в противоположном направлении. Она старалась определить месторасположение своих преследователей, но ночь выдалась безлунной, и ей было трудно различить что-то в темноте. Споткнувшись в третий раз, девушка опустилась на землю, укрывшись за грудой камней. Она плотнее укуталась в платок, накинутый на её плечи. Глаза постепенно привыкали к мраку ночи.

Бриджит слышала крики и топот лошадей, где-то совсем рядом раздавался зычный голос главаря, обращенный к ней. Девушка впилась пальцами в свой разряженный револьвер, готовая использовать его даже в качестве дубинки, если потребуется.

Внезапно она вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда кто-то перепрыгнул через камни, приземлившись прямо рядом с ней. В темноте ночи мелькнуло лезвие, которое тут же оказалось приставленным к шее девушки.

Бриджит обнаружила, что смотрит в самые голубые глаза, которые ей только доводилось встречать в своей жизни. Кроме надвинутой на лоб шляпы, лицо незнакомца было спрятано за красным шарфом, скрывающим черты ирландского разбойника. Он был высок, особенно с учетом того, что возвышался над сидящей на земле девушкой, и показался ей стройным. Одет он был довольно просто, но с намеком на изысканный вкус. Сапоги незнакомца доходили до самых колен, а на плечи был наброшен легкий плащ.

Юную шотландку удивило, что оружие, приставленное к её горлу, не походило на обычную саблю. Тонкое лезвие, орнамент, украшающий эфес, да и сам вид больше соответствовал морской абордажной сабле. Но ещё больше девушку поразил тот факт, что она обратила внимание на столь незначительную деталь в подобный момент, умудрившись рассмотреть все это в темноте. Бриджит отбросила свой револьвер и подняла руки, демонстрируя, что теперь они пусты.

«Финн!? Она у тебя?» - раздался голос главаря банды. Человек, стоящий над девушкой дважды свистнул в ответ.

«Тащи её сюда, и поехали!»

Разбойник ткнул саблей в девушку и жестом приказал ей подняться, после чего подтолкнул её к дороге. Мельком глянув через плечо, шотландка заметила, как фигура нагнулась, чтобы поднять её револьвер, продолжая прижимать конец оружия к спине своей пленницы.

Теперь карета была освещена светом факелов, и в глазах Бриджит вспыхнула ярость при виде её слуг. Оба, кучер и лакей, были обезоружены и связаны. Лошадей отпрягли, и один из разбойников держал их под уздцы. 

Почти все бандиты были верхом, за исключением одного, который стоял рядом с белым жеребцом, нетерпеливо переминавшимся с ноги на ногу.

Бриджит насчитала пятерых разбойников, плюс ещё одного, стоявшего за её спиной. Девушка вздохнула с облегчением, заметив Эдну, расположившуюся рядом с их багажом. Судя по виду, шотландка была цела и невредима.

«Если вы замыслили похитить леди, то будьте любезны позаботиться и о её багаже, господа-головорезы!» - внушительно произнесла Эдна.

«Мы возьмем лишь то, что уместиться на крупе одной лошади. И в твоём распоряжении ровно пять минут, женщина!» - рявкнул на неё главарь. Пожилая шотландка смерила его в ответ презрительным взглядом.

«Эдна, делай, что он говорит!» - поспешила вмешаться Бриджит. Сопровождающий её бандит приблизился к карете, освещенной факелами.

«О, хвала всем Святым, ты цела, моя девочка!» - воскликнула Эдна, устремляясь к их многочисленным пожиткам. Она тут же принялась перерывать их, в поисках самого необходимого.

Бриджит смело шагнула к тому, кого посчитала за вожака.

«Вы собираетесь оставить их здесь? Посреди ночи?» - возмутилась она.

«Так точно, миледи, собираюсь. Ваша удача, что я дал слово, прежде чем Вы решили поупражняться с Вашим револьвером. Только это уберегло их от того, что мы не открыли огонь. Вы ведь сказали, никакого кровопролития» - зарычал мужчина и его тон не смог смягчить даже черный шарф, служащий ему маской.

«Я взяла с Вас обещание, что Вы не тронете их, но ничего не говорила о том, что не буду сопротивляться сама» - указала Бриджит. Она могла поклясться, что бандит усмехнулся.

«Вы так же горазды в искажении слова чести, что и англичане».

Бриджит мало заботили англичане, поэтому она не стала комментировать слова бандита и оставила их без ответа.

«Миледи Керр, мне очень жаль, что Вы оказались втянуты во всё это» - продолжил разбойник – «Но на какое-то время мы отчаянно нуждаемся в Вашем обществе, обещаю, оно будет недолгим. Мы постараемся сделать Ваше присутствие с нами настолько комфортным, насколько это только возможно. Если Вы поклянетесь, что не попытаетесь сбежать, я пообещаю, что Вам не причинят никакого вреда».

«Нет» - ответила Бриджит, упрямо поджав подбородок.

«Что?» - воскликнул мужчина. Казалось, он никак не ожидал услышать подобный ответ.

«Я сказала ‘нет’» - спокойно повторила девушка – «Как бы Вы это не называли, это по-прежнему остается похищением, и я буду сопротивляться, какого бы дьявола Вы там себе не замыслили».

«Миледи, вскоре Вы окажетесь на чуждой Вам ирландской земле, не будучи знакомы с местностью, языком и являясь врагом. Вы не слишком высоко оцениваете свои шансы?» - Бриджит точно могла поручиться, что он усмехается, скрываясь за этой своей непроницаемой маской.

«И что же Вы намереваетесь сделать со мной?» - поинтересовалась она.

«Как я уже сказал» - заметила мужчина – «Вы побудете какое-то время с нами, после чего мы проводим Вас до любого места, которое Вы назовете, чтобы передать Вас в руки англичан либо Вашего суженного, Лорда Селвина. Я гарантирую Вам полную безопасность».

«И сколько же денег в обмен вы собираетесь получить?» - презрительно бросила Бриджит и тут же услышала приглушенное рычание, донесшееся сзади, со стороны охранявшего её разбойника.

Главарь банды в сердцах сдернул с себя маску, швырнув её на землю. Взору девушки открылось весьма симпатичное безбородое лицо.

«Будь прокляты Ваши деньги!» - закричал он – «Никого из семьи Рыжего Хью О’Доннела ( _прим.перевод. – лидер национально-освободительного движения в Ирландии_ ) не посмеют обвинить в том что он держал в заложниках беззащитную женщину ради денег!»

«Рыжий Хью? Ирландский повстанец?»

«Да, ирландский патриот, выступающий против британцев, которые лишают нас не только законных земель, но и религии, данной нам самим Богом!» - рявкнул мужчина.

«Тогда зачем же вам понадобилось захватывать меня?»

«Ни Вашего ума дело!» - вспылил он. Ирландец резко развернулся, уставившись на Эдну – «Время вышло, женщина! А ты, хватай их барахло - и на лошадь, быстро!» - прикрикнул он на одного из бандитов.

Бриджит ощутила, как её подталкивают в спину в сторону лошадей.

«Вы можете не тревожиться за своих людей, я прикажу усадить их в карету, чтобы не замерзли. А завтра кто-нибудь будет проезжать мимо и освободит их» - продолжил бандит, немного смягчившись.

«Благодарю Вас».

«Вы поедете с Бекэн Финном, нашим Маленьким Финном» - усмехнулся мужчина.

Разбойник, по-прежнему державшийся рядом с девушкой, легко вскочил в седло и спрятал свою саблю. Юная шотландка какое-то время сомневалась, когда обладатель высокой фигуры свесился с лошади, протягивая ей руку. Наконец решившись, Бриджит ухватилась за неё и вскарабкалась позади бандита, пытаясь усесться в своих неудобных юбках на лошади.

«Мы знаем, что Вы, как и положено благородным господам, умеете ездить верхом» - с сарказмом заметил главарь – «Но так мы сможем лучше присмотреть за Вами. Местность здесь довольно суровая, так что не советую Вам выкидывать какие-то фокусы. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Вы сломали эту прекрасную шейку, миледи» - галантно произнес он, уже не скрывая кривой усмешки.

«Кью, нам пора!» - предупредил его один из бандитов.

«Верно!»

Бриджит вцепилась мертвой хваткой в сидящего перед ней разбойника.

Ночь прошла в дикой скачке. Спутник девушки сохранял молчание всю дорогу, она уже начала подозревать, что он нем. Небо окрасилось в бледно-лиловый цвет, встречая рассвет, а путники продолжали ехать, не останавливаясь.

Бриджит попыталась осмотреться, когда они, наконец, достигли какого-то небольшого поселения. Но их группа не стала въезжать и медленно обогнула деревушку, остановившись возле невзрачной фермерской лачуги на самой окраине. Бандиты держались в тени, в то время как их главарь осторожно приблизился к двери и негромко постучал.

Один из разбойников подъехал вплотную к лошади, на которой сидела Бриджит.

«Миледи, прошу Вас сохранять тишину» - посоветовал он, приложив палец к губам – «Финн не славится своим терпением».

Вспышка света в дверях выдала приближение лампы. Кто-то вышел и направился вместе с Кью в сторону сарая, остальные молча последовали за ними.

Спустя час Бриджит и Эдна сидели уже на мягкой охапке сена, в компании двух бандитов, которые стояли возле них, направляя револьверы на своих пленниц.

Кью и тот, кого называли Финном, приблизились к женщинам, держа в руках одеяла и фляги с водой.

«Я искренне сожалею о причиненных Вам неудобствах, леди» - сказал главарь – «Мы пробудем здесь ровно день, а ночью снова отправимся в путь. Все в доме знают о том, что Вы здесь, так что не пытайтесь сбежать. Прошу Вас, просто не шумите, и дайте знать, если Вам что-то понадобится. Чуть позже Вам принесут завтрак».

«Но Вы не можете держать благородную леди в этом, Боже меня упаси, свинарнике, со всеми этими животными! Вор и идолопоклонник!» - завопила Эдна.

Бриджит онемела от удивления, когда Кью и Финн лишь усмехнулись и пожали плечами в ответ на пламенную речь шотландки. От внимательного взгляда девушки не ускользнула одинаковая прядь черных волос и те же небесно-голубые глаза, выдающие фамильное сходство обоих разбойников, стоило Финну слегка поправить свой шарф.

«К сожалению, в нашем распоряжении нет других, более роскошных апартаментов, но это лучшее, что могут предложить нищие ирландцы своим завоевателям» - спокойно ответил Кью.

«Но я Вам не враг» - возразила Бриджит.

«К сожалению, это не так» - заметил мужчина, опускаясь на колено перед своей заложницей. Голубые глаза испытующе заглянули в зеленые – «Вы приехали сюда, чтобы сочетаться браком с мужчиной, который согнал многих ирландцев с их земель. Людей, которые жили здесь со времен великанов. Их семьи не получили никакой платы и лишились будущего, которое Ваш жених не раздумывая забрал у них».

«Если бы Вы не выступили против Короны, то никогда не лишились бы своей земли» - снова возразила ему Бриджит.

«А Вы так же рьяно поддерживаете англичан, отвергающих права шотландцев на их вековое наследие? На чью сторону ВЫ бы встали? Английской Короны или Роберта Брюса? ( _прим.перевод. – Роберт I (1274–1329 г.г.) король Шотландии, более известный как Роберт Брюс – по названию замка в Нормандии, откуда происходил его род. Большую часть своей жизни провел в борьбе, отвоевывая шотландские земли, находящиеся в руках англичан._ )»

Бриджит почувствовала, что краснеет. Кью удалось найти большую пробоину в её броне, и они оба понимали это. Девушка знала, что у её отца итак было весьма шаткое положение в глазах Короны, он вечно балансировал на грани, защищая шотландское наследие от постоянной экспансии англичан. Сама жизнь на границе между Шотландией и Англией обязывала его находить какой-то компромисс, выбирая какой же из двух сторон станет придерживаться его семья. Бриджит знала, что сердце её отца всегда принадлежало идеалам горных братьев, но чтобы сохранить свою землю, свои владения и обеспечить будущим свою семью он был вынужден иногда примыкать к англичанам, подобно тому, как это делали многие из его соседей.

«Ваша война, шотландцы, тоже не за горами» - усмехнулся Кью – «Уж не потому ли, милая леди, отец решил поскорее выдать Вас замуж и отправить в далекую Ирландию?»

«И что же Вы думаете выиграть, похищая меня?»

«Всё очень просто. Наш брат и мой муж схвачены, как мятежники. Их удерживают в Белфасте ( _прим.перевод. – главный город ирландского граф. Ольстер, Северная Ирландия_ ). И Вашему жениху поручено сопровождать их до Дерри ( _прим.перевод. - город и порт в Северной Ирландии. В XVI в. - один из опорных пунктов англичан при завоевании Ирландии. В 1613 г. был переименован в Лондондерри_ ), к месту казни» - впервые за всё время подал свой голос Финн. Бриджит была ошеломлена. Только теперь шотландка поняла, что перед ней стоит женщина – «Вас в обмен на них».

«Святые угодники!» - выпучила глаза Эдна – «В этой проклятой Богом стране даже женщина держит в руках оружие!»

«Если мне не изменяет память, именно Ваша леди застрелила вчера в упор одного из моих солдат?» - криво усмехнулся Кью, на что Эдна демонстративно отвернулась, продолжая, однако, бормотать себе под нос что-то про слишком разговорчивых негодяев.

«Английская Корона никогда не согласится на переговоры с повстанцами» - нахмурилась Бриджит.

«Молитесь, чтобы они сделали это» - посоветовал Кью, улыбка сошла с лица мужчины.

Бриджит снова села, прислонившись к стене сарая. Проводив взглядом удалившегося главаря бандитов, она снова заглянула в голубые глаза темноволосой незнакомки. Женщина продолжала стоять напротив них, одна рука спокойно лежала на эфесе сабли.

«Вас и вправду зовут Финном?» - спросила, наконец, Бриджит. Постояв ещё немного, женщина присела рядом.

«Нет, моё имя Мэйв. Мы все использовали прозвища, чтобы Ваши люди не смогли рассказать Вашему мужу или англичанам о том, кто мы есть на самом деле».

«Но Вы рассказали нам, а значит, они об этом всё-таки узнают» - возразила Бриджит – «Если только… если только Вы не намерены убить нас?»

«Нет» - спокойно покачала головой женщина – «После того как освободим родных, это уже не будет иметь значения. Мы затеряемся где-нибудь в бескрайних просторах морей, подобно моей кузине Грануэль ( _прим.перевод. – весьма легендарная личность_ )».

«Ирландка, прославившаяся, как женщина-пират?»

«Вы слышали о ней?» - на губах Мэйв заиграла улыбка.

«Да о ней говорит весь англоязычный мир. Как она годами гоняет англичан из бухты в бухту, как отвоевывает и захватывает власть» - ответила Бриджит.

«Мда, состязается в остроумии с Вашей Королевой и одерживает победу за победой» - усмехнулась Мэйв.

«Так почему же англичане схватили Вашего мужа и брата?» - рискнула спросить девушка.

«За то, что выступили против Короны, когда она решила заграбастать наши земли» - пожала плечами Мэйв.

«Что ещё?»

«Это всё. Они имели неосторожность лично оспорить право Вашего мужа на владение нашей землей, на что он ответил вполне в духе англичан – приказал бросить их в темницу. Там они поколотили стражника, который избивал моего брата. В итоге оба были приговорены к смерти, как мятежники».

Бриджит нахмурилась. Она слышала, что временами ирландцам приходилось совсем не сладко под гнетом англичан. Но отправлять кого-то за решетку, если он выступает против того, чтобы у него забирали его же землю? Неужели всё было настолько ужасно?

«Вам стоит поспать, у Вас выдалась трудная ночь» - предложила Мэйв, кладя свою саблю поперек колен и откидываясь назад. Голова женщины устало прислонилась к деревянной стене.

Бриджит пропустила мимо ушей громкие протесты возмущенной Эдны и удобно пристроилась на стоге сена, решив воспользоваться советом бандитки. Ночь и правда была не из легких.

Несколькими часами позже разбойникам и их пленникам принесли обед. Эдна продолжала убиваться, на этот раз по поводу скудности еды, но Бриджит быстро заставила свою спутницу оставить все комментарии при себе и принялась за предложенный им обед. Простота пищи нисколько не смутила юную шотландку, и бандиты не услышали ни единой жалобы из её уст.

Когда тарелки были уже убраны, Бриджит принялась расспрашивать Мэйв об Ирландии. Девушке даже удавалось каким-то образом обходить темы, касающиеся политики и религии. Она тут же нашла Мэйв весьма умной и интересной собеседницей. Ирландка была довольно хорошо подкована в вопросах истории, мифологии и прекрасно осведомлена о том, что происходило во внешнем мире. Бриджит была рада, что интересы этой женщины не ограничивались распрей, в которую оказались втянуты их народы.

В свою очередь девушка поведала своей новой знакомой о той жизни, которую вела сама. Имея дом на границе между Англией и Шотландией, Бриджит не понаслышке знала о постоянных стычках, которые разворачивались между враждующими народами, не говоря уже о регулярных конфликтах в кругу самих шотландцев. Мэйв усмехнулась, услышав признание девушки в том, что шотландцы бунтари по духу, дай им только повод, и они тут же ввяжутся в драку.

Вскоре обе женщины поняли, что не смотря на девять лет разницы у них было очень много общего: любовь к родным, образование, сильная воля и бунтарский дух. Их роднила и ещё одна, очень важная деталь. Хотя Мэйв и испытывала очень теплые чувства по отношению к своему мужу, её брак был не по любви, а скорее из политических соображений. Точно так же, как и у Бриджит.

«Ну, ты хотя бы видела его до свадьбы?» - спросила шотландка, не осознанно переходя на ‘ты’.

Мэйв усмехнулась подобной фамильярности. Впрочем, вопросы благородного этикета волновали её меньше всего: «Да, мы встречались несколько раз и даже довольно быстро нашли общий язык. Его совсем не смутил мой ум, и похоже он даже получал немалое удовольствие от наших бесед, хотя порой они и походили больше на споры. Наши семьи не оставили нам много времени на размышления, но мы сразу поняли, что можем стать хорошими друзьями, а потому не стали противиться. Он понимает, что я люблю его, но лишь как брата» - спокойно поведала Мэйв.

«А ты в кого-нибудь влюблена?»

«Я была довольно близка с одним человеком, но из этого ничего не получилось» - тон женщины подсказал Бриджит, что она затронула весьма щекотливую тему.

«А я никогда не видела Лорда Селвина» - пробормотала девушка.

«Возможно когда-нибудь женщины наконец смогут сами решать, за кого выходить замуж» - улыбнулась Мэйв, на что Бриджит согласно кивнула.

«Похоже, тебе почти повезло» - заметила девушка.

«Мда, я оказалась удачлива. А скольким женщинам уготована участь домашней наседки или мешка для битья, если муж не прочь выпить одну-две лишние бутылочки» - с сожалением произнесла Мэйв. Было так странно слышать подобные речи из её уст.

Бриджит покачала головой, на губах девушки играла улыбка. Ей было трудно даже представить себе мужчину, который бы попытался поднять руку на женщину, сидящую сейчас перед ней. Было в ирландской разбойнице что-то эдакое, она излучала почти магнетическую силу, а её ум и уверенность в себе наверняка могли отпугнуть даже самого неугомонного задиру, подумала Бриджит.

Мэйв поднялась и вышла, оставив девушку наедине со своими мыслями.

«Соблаговоли стереть это выражение со своего лица, юная леди!» - весьма внушительно напомнила о себе Эдна.

«О чем ты?»

«О том, как ты смотришь на неё!» - свирепо процедила Эдна – «Я уже видела подобный взгляд, и он не принес ничего хорошего, кроме глупой влюбленности сопливой девчонки!»

Бриджит почувствовала, как покраснела с головы до пят: «Эдна, следи за своим языком!» - огрызнулась она – «Кроме того, ты знаешь, что Бетт была для меня не просто глупой влюбленностью».

«Мда, уж кому это знать, как не мне! Именно поэтому я повторяю, что к добру это не приведет!» - не унималась пожилая шотландка – «Церковь говорит, что это грех, ни одна из ваших семей не одобрит это. Ты хоть представляешь, что скажет твой отец, узнай он, что его дочь хочет себе в пару ирландского разбойника, да ещё женщину?!»

Бриджит ухмыльнулась, размышляя о том, что её отца, вероятно, хватит удар.

«Ты всё сочиняешь, старушка» - поддразнила она шотландку. Но сама Бриджит не была так уж уверена в этом.

С наступлением сумерек отряд снова отправился в путь. Бриджит вновь ехала позади Финна, но на этот раз глаза девушки скрывала плотная повязка. Та же участь постигла и Эдну, которая ехала на другой лошади, с одним из бандитов.

Внезапно голова Бриджит резко повернулась в сторону, на звук воды.

«Что такое?» - насторожилась Мэйв.

«Вода? Мы ведь не поплывем?»

«Именно так. Только не говори, что твой благородный живот настолько чувствителен!» - поддразнила девушку Мэйв и тут же безмолвно выругалась, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок. Она заметила, как Бриджит вся сжалась, почти спрятавшись за её спиной – «Во имя Святых, поездка обещает быть не из приятных» - пробормотала Мэйв.

«Финн, давай живее девчонку на борт, и отчаливаем!» - окликнул её Кью.

«Прибереги нам местечко возле бортика» - отозвалась Мэйв.

«Ха!»

Следующие несколько часов прошли для Бриджит как в кошмаре. Она провела их, перегнувшись через борт лодки, с Мэйв, которая находилась всё это время рядом, пытаясь хоть как-то помочь девушке. А лодка продолжала скользить дальше, унося их вниз по реке. Ночная тьма надежно скрывала их от посторонних глаз, но, тем не менее, они несколько раз причаливали к берегу, чтобы избежать встречи с другими суднами.

На утро Бриджит была совершенно обессилена и истощена, Эдна тоже ворчала, жалуясь на усталость. Однако ни одна из женщин не сказала ни слова, когда на следующий день они снова очутились в чьем-то старом сарае. Обе с такой благодарностью отнеслись к возможности хоть немного поспать, что почти сразу же провалились в глубокий сон.

Эта ночь стала точным повторением предыдущей. Бриджит была так рада снова почувствовать под ногами твердую землю, что не стала противиться, когда на утро их с Эдной посадили в какую-то повозку и, накрыв с головой одеялами, повезли дальше. Желудок девушки намного благосклоннее отнесся к мерному покачиванию повозки, нежели лодки.

И вновь пленницы не издали ни слова протеста, когда их с завязанными глазами привели в какое-то помещение. Лишь оказавшись внутри, они смогли снять повязки и осмотреться. Их взглядам предстал небольшой ирландский домик, довольно скромный, если не сказать бедный.

Построенный из камня и дерева, он был обустроен камином, призванным и обеспечивать жильцов теплом, и служить им печкой, для готовки пищи. Кроме того путницы увидели грубый деревянный стол с четырьмя стульями и три кровати, до верху нагроможденные стеганными одеялами. Каменный пол был выстлан соломой, а окна вместо стекол занавешены клеенкой и плотно затворены.

Бриджит поежилась. Место казалось маленьким и холодным. Но она тут же попыталась убедить себя, что с появлением в камине огня мнение это может измениться.

Кью бросил на стол седельные сумки, включающие в себя и скудные пожитки двух шотландок, после чего повернулся к сестре.

«Я отлучусь, хочу проверить окрестности. Оставлю троих людей. Ты здесь справишься?»

«Конечно. Думаю, все слишком устали, чтобы думать сейчас о побеге. Я нагрею воду, чтобы принять ванну, и начну готовить ужин. Возвращайся к этому времени» - распорядилась Мэйв, с улыбкой глядя на брата.

«Слушаюсь» - усмехнулся Кью. Отвесив шуточный поклон обеим пленницам, он вышел за дверь.

«Прошу прощение за подобную обстановку, леди» - произнесла Мэйв, снимая свой плащ. Закатав рукава рубашки, она склонилась к очагу и начала разводить огонь, постепенно подкидывая новые пучки хвороста – «Но это лучшее, что можно найти в этой части страны. Мы пробудем здесь несколько дней, возможно неделю. Думаю, переговоры займут примерно столько времени».

«А как зовут твоего брата?» - поинтересовалась Бриджит.

«Киран. Нашего брата – Хью, а моего мужа - Брайан».

На следующий день Киран отправился с вестями о похищении Бриджит и с условиями её возвращения.

Его недельное отсутствие позволило обеим сторонам изучить друг друга получше, что не обошлось без сюрпризов. Как оказалось, Бриджит не боялась тяжелой работы и бралась за неё не дожидаясь, пока её попросят об этом. Она с готовностью помогала по хозяйству, ухаживала за животными и занималась уборкой. В свою очередь для Бриджит стало большим открытием то, сколькими талантами обладала её новая знакомая. Казалось, Мэйв умела всё, начиная с шитья и готовки, заканчивая рыбалкой и обращением с животными.

Обе женщины проводили вместе достаточно много времени и очень быстро подружились. Ни одна ночь прошла перед мирно потрескивающим огнем в глубоких беседах о жизни, мечтах. Как ни странно, ни одна их этих бесед не была связана с английским дворянином, которому суждено было стать мужем Бриджит.

На седьмой день Киран вернулся и собрал всех за общим столом. Ирландский бандит печально покачал головой, прежде чем начать.

«Лорд Селвин отказывается верить в то, что Леди Керр жива. Он настаивает на том, чтобы она написала письмо отцу, дабы тот мог подтвердить её почерк. А на это уйдет немало времени» - провозгласил мужчина.

«Что?» - вскочила Бриджит – «Мы обменивались с ним несколькими письмами, у него на руках образцы моего почерка!»

«Я упомянул об этом, но он был не в восторге от подобной мысли и настаивал на том, чтобы Вы связались с отцом. Он тянет время, надеясь на то, что мы убьем Вас и таким образом предоставим ему прекрасную причину охотиться за нами, либо на то, что его солдаты успеют выследить и освободить Вас».

«И сколько времени это займет?» - нахмурилась Бриджит.

«Около месяца» - вздохнул Киран.

Девушка пробормотала какие-то проклятия и пулей вылетела за дверь.

«Я присмотрю за ней» - произнесла Мэйв, жестом останавливая Эдну.

Ирландка взяла свой плащ, прихватив заодно и плащ Бриджит, после чего шагнула к двери.

Как она и ожидала, Мэйв обнаружила девушку на скале. С первого же дня своего «заточения в плену» юная шотландка умудрилась изучить все окрестности их скромного жилища. Места были дикими и негостеприимными, но Бриджит сумела по достоинству оценить их красоту. Небольшой домик стоял на отшибе, примостившись на самом краю скалы. Нависая над морем, она постоянно сыпала камни в его бушующие волны, которые казались дикими и непреступными, подобно самому берегу. Ярким контрастом служил зеленый покров, украшающий эту землю. Даже бесконечные дожди и, казалось, вечный туман были не в состоянии скрыть его красоты.

Бриджит знала, что лишь немногие поселялись в подобных местах. Рыбаки, да пастухи были издревле хозяевами этих земель. Но она быстро поняла, насколько притягательной могла быть красота дикого края. Девушка была буквально очарована его магнетической силой, тем ощущением свободы, который он дарил ей, несмотря на всю противоречивость обстоятельств, приведших её сюда.

Мэйв медленно приблизилась к шотландке и набросила плащ ей на плечи.

Бриджит удивила её, внезапно схватив ирландскую мятежницу за руку. Продолжая удерживать ладонь женщины на своем плече, Бриджит подалась всем телом назад, прижимаясь к груди своей высокой спутницы. Мэйв безмолвно обвила второй рукой талию девушки и положила подбородок ей на макушку. Так они стояли, наблюдая за бушующей стихией и не произнося ни слова в течение долгих минут.

«Ты ведь не думала прыгнуть?» - спросила Мэйв. Несмотря на мягкость, её голос был достаточно тверд и смог перекрыть рев волн, врезающихся в скалы, раскинувшиеся прямо под ними.

«Из-за этого труса? Да никогда!» - категорично заявила Бриджит – «Мерзавец!» - выплюнула молодая шотландка, разворачиваясь. Она тут же очутилась в плену глубоких голубых глаз, в которых, как ей казалось, могла раствориться навсегда.

«Мда, похоже, мне придется застрять тут с тобой неизвестно насколько» - криво усмехнулась Мэйв. К её удовольствию, ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Бриджит тут же наградила её легким шлепком по руке.

«Застрять со мной?» - подхватила усмешку ирландки девушка.

«Мда. Но я нахожу это приятным времяпрепровождением» - призналась Мэйв.

«И что теперь?» - улыбка сползла с лица Бриджит.

«Будем ждать твоего жениха» - горько произнесла Мэйв – «Ладно, давай-ка возвращаться. Эдна уже небось заждалась. Она готовит окорок на обед».

«Окорок?» - переспросила Бриджит. Улыбка вновь осветила её прекрасные черты, возвращая им жизнерадостность.

«Ну, да, окорок в винном соусе, сдобренный виски или чем-то там ещё».

«Ох уж мне эти кельты с их виски» - засмеялась Бриджит.

«А-то! Почему, думаешь, мы ещё не завоевали мир?»

На удивление, неожиданные новости не смогли изменить привычного распорядка в жизни двух пленниц и их «тюремщиков». Вскоре все вновь окунулись в рутину. Эдна и её юная подопечная помогали по дому, ни в чем не уступая Патрику, Кэлу и Мэйв. Киран проводил время в нескончаемых переговорах, то уезжая, то возвращаясь. И с каждым разом мужчине приходилось быть всё более и более осторожным, прибегать к различным уловкам, чтобы не привести следом за собой людей Лорда Селвина. К счастью, англичанин не ожидал, что бандиты решаться увезти своих пленниц так далеко, а потому даже не пытался искать их на побережье.

Он рассчитывал на быструю поимку ирландских разбойников, но даже высокое вознаграждение, которое он назначил за их головы, не принесло ожидаемых результатов. Ответом его шпионам была лишь глухая стена молчания. Он никак не мог представить, что столкнется с такой преданностью в среде мятежных ирландцев, особенно в таких семьях как О’Мэйлсы и О’Доннелы, обитавших в графстве Донегал ( _прим.перевод – ирландское графство в провинции Ольстер_ ).

Бриджит была поражена, когда среди своих многочисленных талантов Мэйв продемонстрировала и отличное знание корабельного дела. Темноволосая ирландка хохотала, глядя на вытянутое лицо девушки, которую мутило уже от одной мысли о том, чтобы провести хотя бы минуту на плавучем судне, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разбираться во всех этих веревках, канатах и навигационных приборах.

В свою очередь Мэйв была приятно удивлена, узнав, что Бриджит была не такой уж и неженкой, за которую ирландцы её приняла поначалу. Девушка тоже не отказала себе в удовольствии посмеяться над тем, как её представляли себе «грозные похитители». Она рассказала Мэйв, что выросла на небольшом поместье, где ей довелось повидать немало. Бриджит не преминула прихвастнуть, что даже пару раз принимала роды у телок.

Вскоре разговоры двух женщин приобрели и более серьезный характер, когда от мирного обсуждения ведения хозяйства они перешли к вопросам политики и войны. Они размышляли о напряжении, которое царило в отношениях между Англией и Ирландией, а также между Англией и Шотландией, и о том, к чему это может привести их обеих. И каждый раз разговор заканчивался тем, что они оказывались по разные стороны баррикад.

Однажды они сидели на выступе скалы, вглядываясь вдаль в ожидании очередного возвращения Кирана.

«И что дальше?» - нарушила молчание Бриджит.

«О чем ты?»

«Ты вызволишь мужа, и вы пуститесь в бега? А я выйду за Вильяма, и мы станем врагами?»

«Нда, вроде того» - печально качнула головой Мэйв.

«Мы даже не сможем быть друзьями?» - опустошенно произнесла Бриджит.

«Нет, я никогда не смогу стать частью твоего мира».

«Зато я могу стать частью твоего» - с тоской посмотрела на женщину Бриджит.

«Только, если умрешь, Бри» - снова покачала головой Мэйв – «Леди Селвин не дозволительно будет разговаривать с ирландцами, за исключением, разумеется, слуг».

«И я тебя больше никогда не увижу?» - обреченно выдохнула Бриджит.

«Нет. Только на конце веревки, если твоему мужу всё же удастся поймать меня» - улыбнулась Мэйв.

«Не смей так говорить!» - Бриджит порывисто вскочила, повернувшись к ирландке спиной. Мэйв нахмурилась и тоже поднялась, приблизившись к девушке сзади. Положив руки ей на плечи, Мэйв ощутила, как та плачет.

«Прости» - нежно прошептала женщина. На этот раз она не была удивлена, когда Бриджит развернулась в её руках и крепко обняла свою спутницу.

«Я знаю, что это правда, просто не говори так!» - всхлипывала Бриджит.

«Хорошо. Нам не следовало становиться друзьями» - пробормотала Мэйв.

«Будто я могла противиться этим твоим бездонным голубым глазам, потрясающему шарму и… твоей любви» - попыталась выдавить из себя улыбку Бриджит. Она продолжала обнимать женщину, пряча голову у неё на груди.

Девушка ощутила, как напряглась ирландка после её слов.

«Бри, ты понимаешь, что говоришь?»

«Да» - прошептала Бриджит, поднимая голову до тех пор, пока её губы не встретились с губами Мэйв.

Шотландка почувствовала, как женщина несколько мгновений сопротивлялась, но вскоре руки темноволосой красавицы ещё крепче сжали талию девушки, и она вложила всю себя в этот поцелуй. У обеих закружилась голова, и лишь необходимость дышать заставила каждую из них остановиться. Бриджит снова прижалась к груди ирландки.

«Великие Святые!» - прошептала Мэйв, проводя дрожащей рукой по светлым волосам девушки – «Мы не можем этого делать, Бри!»

«Но почему нет? Ты ведь тоже ощущаешь это между нами. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня. И я слышала, как ты говорила обо мне с Кираном».

«Да, это правда. Но это ничего не меняет» - возразила Мэйв – «Ты по-прежнему должна будешь отправиться к своему мужу».

«А ты – к своему. Возможно у тебя хорошие отношения с твоим, но я почему-то не думаю, что буду прыгать от восторга от удачности своей партии. Неужели мы не можем испытать хотя бы немного счастья?» - спросила Бриджит.

«Ты хоть представляешь, о чем просишь? Чего ты хочешь между нами?» - хрипло произнесла Мэйв. Не в силах противиться своему желанию, она поцеловала девушку в макушку, продолжая удерживать шотландку в своих объятиях.

«Да. И для меня это не впервой» - ответила Бриджит – «Поверь, я достаточно взрослая и опытная, чтобы знать, чего я хочу» - самоуверенно добавила она. Мэйв не смогла сдержать улыбки.

«Правда? И что хорошего это нам даст? Обрести тебя, только чтобы тут же потерять?» - прошептала женщина, глядя вдаль.

«Позволь нам испытать хоть крупицу счастья, прежде чем это произойдет» - умоляла шотландка.

«Бри» - прошептала Мэйв и тут же сдалась, снова припадая к прекрасным губам девушки. Она застонала, ощутив, как руки юной пленницы начали гладить её спину, ещё больше сближая их тела.

И вновь Мэйв разорвала объятия, поспешно отстраняясь от девушки: «Я не могу, Бри».

«Почему? Из-за того, что мы будем прокляты?»

«Нет» - рассмеялась Мэйв – «Мне так часто повторяли, что я буду проклята за своё упрямство, за то, что не умею держать язык за зубами и смею перечить мужу, или за то, что бросаю вызов великой Церкви и не признаю власть Короны, что я уже давно должна была гореть в огненной гиене. Я не верю в то, что Бог может проклясть кого-то за любовь».

«Тогда в чем проблема?»

Когда Мэйв снова повернулась к ней, Бриджит заметила, что в её глазах стояли слезы.

«Если я полюблю тебя, то не смогу уже отпустить» - призналась Мэйв.

«Это то, на что мы обречены с самого рождения. Долг перед нашей семьей и Богом».

«Да» - была вынуждена согласиться Мэйв.

«Тогда позволь себе насладиться одним днем в жизни» - сказала Бриджит.

«Кажется, Киран приближается» - указала ей Мэйв.

«Значит мы вернемся к этому разговору позднее, мой голубоглазый разбойник» - пообещала ей Бриджит.

И вновь новости, которые принес Киран, трудно было назвать утешительными. Лорд Селвин взял очередную отсрочку, сославшись на то, что до сих пор не получил вестей от Лорда Керра. Для Бриджит и Мэйв эта новость была горькой и сладостной одновременно. Но в любом случае она означала лишь одно – продолжение неизвестности. Судьба родных Мэйв и Кирана была по-прежнему неясна, как, впрочем, и будущее двух шотландок.

Обе, Мэйв и Бриджит, мечтали провести как можно больше времени вместе, но обе понимали, что надеяться они могли лишь на быструю развязку.

Киран и двое его подручных решили провести вечер, пропустив пару кружек. Они сидели вразвалочку за столом, делясь воспоминаниями о своем легендарном прошлом и строя планы на будущее. Эдна тем временем пряла, расположившись перед камином. Оглядев эту идиллию, Мэйв поднялась со своего места и объявила, что собирается навести порядок в сарае. Она не удивилась, когда Бриджит тут же проявила готовность ей помочь.

Мэйв какое-то время колебалась, зная, что следующие несколько минут определят всю их судьбу. Наконец, она кивнула, и быстро исчезла за дверью. Эдна схватила Бриджит за руку, когда та уже была на пороге.

«Девочка, ты понимаешь, что делаешь?» - прошипела умудренная годами шотландка. Она еле сдерживалась, понижая голос, чтобы её не услышали остальные.

«Да, пытаюсь ухватиться за тот кусочек счастья, который может оказаться единственным для меня» - спокойно ответила Бриджит.

«Но это не принесет тебе добра!» - настаивала Эдна, слегка сбитая с толку подобной прямотой.

«Наверное ты права, но я готова рискнуть» - покачала головой Бриджит – «Ты знаешь, какая жизнь мне уготована».

«Знаю, дорогая» - окончательно сдалась Эдна – «Иди. И пусть Бог сжалиться над нами».

«Я даже не уверена, что ему есть до нас дело» - улыбнулась Бриджит.

«Иди, хватит болтать» - насупилась Эдна, возвращаясь к своему занятию.

Руки Бриджит дрожали, когда она потянулась к двери сарая, но она сделала глубокий вдох и быстро зашла в небольшое, но довольно уютное помещение. Она улыбнулась, увидев Мэйв, сидящую на стуле. Пальцы высокой женщины отстукивали ту же нервную дробь. Ирландка поднялась, как только Бриджит переступила порог.

«Я волнуюсь, как невеста» - пожаловалась Мэйв, усмехаясь.

«Я тоже» - кивнула девушка.

«О чем мы вообще думаем, Бри?» - нахмурилась Мэйв, прикрывая глаза.

Девушка шагнула вперед, решив убедить ирландку так, как она уже делала это прежде. Бриджит просто обняла её и начала целовать. Мэйв застонала и притянула девушку к себе.

Сопротивление рухнуло, стоило губам Бриджит коснуться шеи женщины, а рукам – скользнуть под рубашку ирландской мятежницы. Мэйв слегка отстранилась и нагнулась, чтобы погасить лампу, но Бриджит накрыла её руку своей ладонью, останавливая.

«Я хочу видеть тебя, моя любовь» - прошептала девушка и тут же едва не покатилась со смеха, настолько комичным стало выражение лица её спутницы. Мэйв густо покраснела.

Быстро справившись с секундным замешательством, ирландка начала раздевать Бриджит, которая уже тоже успела стянуть с неё рубашку. Глаза девушки вспыхнули при виде полных грудей Мэйв, она осторожно взяла их в руки, наслаждаясь мягкостью и красотой, после чего прикоснулась к ним губами, поддразнив языком поочередно каждый сосок.

«Святая Матерь Божья, как хорошо!» - застонала Мэйв, затем опрокинула Бриджит на одеяло, которое предусмотрительно расстелила на сене ещё до её прихода. Юная пленница со смехом бросилась в объятия своего разбойника.

Бриджит застонала, когда последние остатки их одежды полетели на пол сарая, и она наконец-то ощутила кожу Мэйв на своей собственной: «Боже!» - выгнулась девушка – «Как приятно…»

Обе женщины потеряли счет времени, отдавшись на волю поцелуям, мягким прикосновениям и своей страсти. Их языки вели яростную дуэль, в то время как руки скользили вдоль тел, изучая свои новые владения.

Бриджит снова застонала, когда колено Мэйв мягко, но настойчиво раздвинуло бедра девушки, и рука ирландки устремилась в узкую щель образованную их телами. Её пальцы заполнили Бриджит, заставив ту задрожать. Девушка обвила плечи возлюбленной, в немом желании слиться с ней, стать одним целым.

Испытанное удовольствие ещё больше распалило Бриджит, и она с жадностью припала к груди Мэйв, получив ответную дрожь и сладостные стоны. Внезапно ирландка издала разочарованный вздох, почувствовав, как губы и язык девушки оставляют её, но в следующее мгновение буквально перестала дышать, ощутив, как её юная спутница начала медленно спускаться, оставляя легкие поцелуи по всей длине тела женщины. Мэйв была уверена, что умерла и попала на небеса, когда Бриджит продолжила изучать прекрасные формы своей возлюбленной, сводя ту с ума. Прошло несколько минут или целая вечность, Мэйв уже не могла сказать это, она лишь выкрикнула имя шотландки и замерла в её руках.  
____________

Мэйв вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда Киран распахнул дверь сарая, призывая их. Мужчина застыл, ошарашено глядя на двух женщин, раскинувшихся на одеялах. Одно из них едва прикрывало влюбленных. Из-под него виднелась обнаженная нога Бриджит, переплетенная с ногами Мэйв. Блондинка сонно посмотрела на вошедшего мужчину, отказываясь убирать руку с талии ирландки, когда та попыталась было встать.

«Святая Мария и Иосиф!» - обрел вновь голос Киран – «Вы обе лишились рассудка?» - воскликнул он.

«Я точно. А вдобавок ещё и сердца» - сонно пробормотала Бриджит.

«Сейчас ты лишишься гораздо большего, девочка» - рявкнул Киран.

«Что случилось, Кир?» - встрепенулась Мэйв.

«Патрик заметил четверых солдат. Они пытаются высадиться на берег. И ещё четверо всадников показались со стороны тропы».

«Проклятье!» - выдохнула Мэйв – «Беги, принеси что-нибудь из своей одежды для Бриджит. Нужно спешить!»

«Хорошо» - отозвался Киран, направляясь к двери. Мэйв потянулась за рубашкой.

«И принеси ей револьвер» - бросила она ему в след.

«Ты хочешь её вооружить?» - снова замер на месте Киран – «Но она на их стороне!»

«Нет. Если я попаду сейчас к ним в руки, то муж Мэйв и ваш брат мертвы. Я не допущу этого» - не терпящим сомнение тоном произнесла Бриджит.

«Ну, хорошо, надеюсь, тебе можно верить».

Мэйв быстро оделась и улыбнулась, посмотрев на Бриджит, терпеливо выжидающую, когда ей принесут одежду. Девушка сидела, продолжая кутаться в одеяло.

«Какие-то сожаления?» - тихо спросила Мэйв, притягивая шотландку к себе.

«Нет. У тебя?»

«Никаких. Я никогда не пожалею о том, что люблю тебя» - ответила разбойница, целуя девушку в губы – «Встретимся в доме» - с этими словами ирландка исчезла в дверях, оставив Бриджит ждать в одиночестве.

_________________________

Очутившись в доме, Бриджит быстро оценила обстановку. Бандиты расставили оружие вдоль окон, готовые принять бой. Заметив девушку, Эдна тут же поспешила ей навстречу.

«Ну где же тебя носит, дорогая!» - с укоризной заметила она – «Скажи-ка мне, на чьей стороне мы в этом переполохе?»

«Мы за ирландцев, Эдна» - усмехнулась Бриджит и тут же подошла к окну, осторожно вглядываясь в нечеткие силуэты всадников, приближающихся к их убежищу.

«Хорошо» - не утруждала себя длинным ответом Эдна, занимая место возле Кэла. Шотландка быстро нашла себе применение, приготовившись перезаряжать оружие.

Все были напряжены до предела и выжидали первого шага противника.

«Патрик, давай в конюшню и оттуда ни шагу, продержись сколько сможешь» - распорядился Киран. Подручный ирландца быстро исчез за дверью. Ему удалось пересечь двор, отделяющий дом от конюшни прежде, чем его успели бы заметить с улицы, поэтому пальбы не последовало.

«Кэл, давай на крышу сарая. Будешь следить оттуда. Если удастся схватить одного из этих ублюдков, да простят меня леди, он нужен мне живым! Ты понял? Мы должны знать, какие приказы они получили».

«Понято, Кир» - приземистый бандит быстро перемахнул через восточное окно и буквально слился с тенью каменной стены.

«Ну что, посмотрим, по какому делу к нам пожаловали, а?» - ухмыльнулся Киран, демонстрируя в каждой руке по увесистому револьверу. Он терпеливо выждал, пока Мэйв вооружилась мушкетом и натянула красный шарф, скрывающий большую часть её лица.

«Не доверяй им, Мэйв» - напутствовала ей Бриджит.

«Ага».

Конный отряд едва достиг изгороди, когда солдаты заметили Кирана и Мэйв, показавшихся на пороге и смело зашагавших в их сторону. Оба были вооружены.

«Что вам здесь понадобилось?» - обратился к незваным гостям Киран.

«Твоя голова, ирландская мразь» - прокричал ему ехавший первым всадник.

«Ну, это хоть прямо и по делу» - с усмешкой посмотрел на сестру Киран. После чего снова обернулся к солдатам – «И с чего вдруг она вам понадобилась?»

«Нам известно, что ты тот самый ирландский мерзавец, который похитил и убил Леди Керр, обрученную с Лордом Селвином».

«Проклятье, начнем отрицать, что она у нас, и они нас порешат, а скажем, что не убивали её, сразу же признаемся в похищении» - процедил Киран, с ненавистью взирая на всадников.

«Да, в любом случае они убьют нас» - так же тихо ответила Мэйв.

«Вы ошибаетесь, мой друг» - прокричал Киран – «Мы не удерживаем здесь никого против их воли. И я прошу Вас покинуть мои владения».

«За соучастие в планировании похищения Леди Керр вчера был повешен преступник, известный под именем Брайан О’Мэйли. Если она жива, передайте леди под нашу защиту и сдавайтесь, пока не поздно».

Киран услышал горестный вздох, вырвавшийся у Мэйв, когда она узнала о смерти мужа. Мужчина поспешно подставил плечо, заметив, как его спутница пошатнулась.

«Держись, сестричка» - с нежностью прошептал он – «Они намерены перебить нас всех, я уверен».

«Ты прав, гибель Бриджит позволит этому ублюдку вершить ‘справедливость’ и он окончательно приберет к рукам наши земли. Английская Корона по достоинству оценит его ‘месть’ за её смерть» - хрипло прошептала Мэйв, соглашаясь с братом. Слова женщины были пропитаны такой ненавистью, что Киран невольно вздрогнул.

«Я повторяю, мы никого не удерживаем против его воли. Уезжайте» - уже громче произнес мужчина.

Внезапно он бросился на землю, когда прямо возле его уха раздался мощный залп из мушкета Мэйв. Мужчина быстро обернулся и увидел четырех солдат, которые показались со стороны берега. Они едва достигли каменной стены, которая окружала дом, но в их руках уже опасно поблескивало оружие. Киран вскочил в мгновение ока и бросился вслед за Мэйв к дому, в то время как всадники уже оставили своих лошадей и заняли позиции вдоль той же каменной ограды.

«Если Леди Керр здесь, вы здорово рискуете её жизнью!» - прокричал из-за двери Киран.

«Она уже мертва или скоро будет!» - отозвался командир, и в тот же момент воздух наполнился гулом выстрелов. Киран отскочил от двери, которая ощутила на себе атаку вооруженных до зубов британцев. Эдна и Бриджит, скрывающиеся всё это время в доме, смотрели во все глаза на своих новых друзей, которые открыли ответный огонь.

«Они собираются убить меня?» - возмутилась Бриджит.

«Да. Лорду Селвину будет очень на руку твоя смерть. Она позволит ему вырезать всё наше семейство, а заодно прибрать к рукам и нашу землю» - бесстрастно произнесла Мэйв, делая очередной выстрел и бросая мушкет к ногам девушки. Бриджит поспешно протянула ей перезаряженное оружие.

«Ну, ты уже устранила одного из них» - жестко произнесла шотландка.

«Ага, их осталось всего семь» - ухмыльнулся Киран.

«Мы можем дождаться ночи и сбежать, пока они не вызвали подмогу» - предложила Эдна.

«Можем. Только я не думаю, что они станут столько ждать. Смотрите!» - Киран выбросил вперед руку, указывая на солдат, перемещающихся со стороны оврага. Эдна вытянула шею, пытаясь рассмотреть их, в то время как Бриджит и Мэйв уже давно высунулись из окна, стоя рядом с Кираном.

Можно было разглядеть двух человек, которые покинули защитную стену и бежали, пригнувшись что было сил к земле, чтобы не стать хорошей мишенью для противников, засевших в доме. В руках каждого из мужчин был факел.

«Они собираются спалить нас?» - воскликнула Бриджит – «Я выйду к ним, они должны послушать меня! Я сумею выторговать вам свободу! И буду лично умолять об освобождении твоего мужа и брата!»

«Мой муж мертв, повешен вчера по приказу Лорда Селвина. Он никогда не отпустит ни нашего брата, ни нас самих. Бри, они не станут слушать тебя» - с горечью произнесла Мэйв, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на противников.

«Мэйв» - потрясенно произнесла Бриджит, но женщина лишь покачала головой.

«У нас ещё будет время для скорби, а сейчас главное - выжить».

Обитатели дома отпрянули от окна, когда раздался очередной мушкетный залп. Они могли слышать ответный огонь, который открыли по неприятелям Патрик и Кэл. Внезапно громкий крик разрезал воздух, и Мэйв с Эдной подхватили его при виде Кэла, падающего с крыши сарая. Грудь мужчины была обагрена кровью.

«Кэл ранен!» - прокричала Мэйв.

«Нам нужно бежать, это единственный шанс» - угрюмо кивнул Киран.

«Согласна. Когда и как?» - отозвалась Мэйв. Её губы растянулись в хищной улыбке, когда один из солдат упал от её выстрела, продолжая сжимать в своих руках теперь уже бесполезный факел.

«Мы с Патриком берем Эдну, а ты – уводи Бриджит. Мы возьмем лошадей, а вам придется уходить через обрыв. Ночью вернемся за вами на лодке» - предложил Киран.

«Хорошо. Бриджит, возьми что-нибудь из еды и немного воды» - распорядилась Мэйв.

«Думаю, сможем добраться до конюшни, не опасаясь потерь» - задумчиво произнес Киран, прикидывая расстановку сил.

«У них тоже лошади, ты это учел?» - нахмурилась Мэйв.

«Они не ожидают, что мы рискнем прорваться. Не волнуйся, я спугну их лошадей» - подмигнул ей мужчина.

«Тебе лучше выполнить своё обещание, Кир» - пригрозила ему Мэйв – «Я тебе не прощу провала!»

Нежно взъерошив волосы брата, Мэйв быстро чмокнула его в щеку и обняла на прощание.

Эдна подхватила несколько легких сумок и полезла вслед за мужчиной через окно. Мэйв прикрывала их уход, Бриджит тоже не сидела в стороне, паля из мушкета по солдатам. Ирландская разбойница вздохнула с облегчением, когда её брат и его спутница достигли дверей конюшни. Она обернулась к Бриджит и кивнула ей.

«Когда они попытаются прорваться, мы немного выждем. Посмотрим, что сделают вон те трое, с твоей стороны. Если они решат присоединиться к остальным солдатам, тогда дожидаешься, когда они покинут свой пост и идешь за мной. Добежишь до стены и спрячешься за ней, поняла?»

«Да» - кивнула Бриджит, перекидывая через плечо небольшой мешок с собранной провизией. Девушка с любопытством уставилась на Мэйв, когда та заткнула за пояс один револьвер и тут же потянулась за вторым. Бриджит замерла, изучая необычный вид оружия, рукоять которого была сделана в форме топорика. Девушке уже доводилось слышать о таких револьверах, она знала, как ими славились германские мастера, но не видела их никогда прежде.

Вручив своей пленнице два револьвера, Мэйв осторожно выглянула из окна, продолжая держаться в тени.

Внезапно громкие крики и пальба разорвали тягостную тишину. Бриджит метнулась ко второму окну.

«Они вылетели из конюшни!» - прошептала девушка – «Уже миновали стену!»

Спустя несколько мгновений Бриджит негромко вскрикнула и быстро зажала рот ладонями: «Патрик упал!» - наконец, выдавила она из себя – «Солдаты бросились к своим лошадям. Киран вспугнул их, теперь они пытаются их поймать».

«Пригнись, остальные решили всё-таки присоединиться к своим дружкам!» - прошептала Мэйв. Девушка мгновенно последовала её совету и вжалась в стену, выжидающе глядя на свою спутницу. Уголком глаза она заметила, как трое солдат, скрывающихся всё это время за каменной стеной со стороны берега, оставили своё укрытие и примкнули к остальной части своего отряда.

«Старайся не высовываться, пригнись и мчись к берегу так, словно за тобой гонится сам дьявол» - наставляла девушку Мэйв.

«Поняла» - кивнула Бриджит.

«Давай!» - Мэйв легонько приоткрыла дверь и скользнула вдоль стены, слившись с тенью дома. Бриджит незамедлительно последовала за ней. Разбойница прокралась к ставшей безопасной ограде и остановилась, пропуская вперед свою спутницу. Ирландка напряженно вглядывалась назад, сжимая в руке мушкет, в то время как шотландка перелазила через невысокий барьер, окружающий двор по всему периметру.

Неожиданно выстрелы, гремевшие где-то сзади, стали более отчетливыми, словно изменили свое направление. Бриджит рискнула обернуться и ужаснулась, заметив, что головы противников были теперь повернуты в их сторону. Мэйв быстро вскинула свой мушкет, и один из солдат упал, сраженный её пулей. Двое других продолжили обстрел, но так и не смогли попасть по неуловимой ирландской разбойнице, которая ловко уходила от их выстрелов. Мэйв отбросила в сторону мушкет, выхватила саблю и устремилась к каменной ограде.

«Беги!» - прокричала она, и Бриджит послушно бросилась вниз по тропе. Но девушка не смогла воспротивиться искушению и обернулась.

Она увидела, как Мэйв, прикрывающая её сзади, развернулась к англичанам и подняла револьвер. Двое солдат приблизились к ней на расстояние выстрела, и он не заставил себя долго ждать. Бриджит услышала, как один из мужчин вскрикнул, но не упал. А вскоре они уже были возле Мэйв.

Ирландка взвыла от боли, когда мушкетная дробь вспорола ей плечо, отбросив женщину назад. Она едва успела подставить саблю, чтобы отразить удар одного из противников, и с силой приложила рукоятью револьвера второго, не дав ему совершить повторный выстрел.

Бриджит не могла уследить за движениями сражающейся троицы, оружие мелькало в воздухе на потрясающей скорости, и лишь отсутствие выстрелов вселяло в девушку хоть какую-то надежду.

После серии ответных выпадов, Мэйв проткнула саблей горло одного из англичан и вспорола руку второго. Мужчина схватился за рану, зажимая хлестнувшую кровь, но эта ошибка стала для него роковой, поскольку его тут же постигла участь товарища. Рукоять в виде топора молниеносно разрезала горло англичанина.

Мэйв развернулась и бросилась догонять Бриджит, жестом показывая ей не останавливаться. Белоснежная рубашка женщины прямо на глазах окрашивалась в красный цвет.  
____________

Бриджит стиснула зубы и с силой сжала рукоять кинжала, впившись напряженным взглядом в голубые глаза Мэйв.

«Сделай это» - приказала ирландка, прикрывая глаза. Она закусила губу и отчаянными усилиями постаралась сдержать крик, когда лезвие вонзилось в её плечо. Красная обжигающая волна боли всё же заставила её прорезать тишину громким криком, и женщина схватилась за расположившийся рядом валун, пытаясь не потерять равновесие.

«Есть!» - воскликнула Бриджит, быстро прикрывая рану куском рубашки, которую она выудила из их небольших пожитков и разорвала на части. Шотландка продолжала крепко держать свою спутницу, которая боролась с невыносимой болью, каким-то чудом не теряя сознание.

«Ненавижу мушкетную дробь» - пробормотала Мэйв и Бриджит ощутила, как расслабились мышцы ирландки. Боль, наконец, начала оставлять их, забирая с собой и напряжение.

Удостоверившись в том, что плечу возлюбленной больше ничего не угрожает, Бриджит позволила себе осмотреться.

Когда они достигли береговой линии, девушка метнулась к лодке солдат, решив, что это лучший способ к бегству. Но Мэйв быстро окликнула её и указала следовать за собой, в противоположном направлении. Бриджит начала было возражать, но ирландка лишила её такой возможности, схватив за ворот рубашки и практически силой потащив за собой. Обогнув скалистую часть берега, женщины ступили в воду, которая доходила им до колена. Вскоре Бриджит обнаружила, что их окружает полная темнота и лишь по мерному капанию воды откуда-то сверху, догадалась, что они очутились в пещере.

Мэйв каким-то образом различала дорогу, очевидно зная, куда идти, а Бриджит покорно шла за ней, ухватившись за рукав рубашки женщины и стараясь сильно не шуметь. Внезапно до её слуха донеслось негромкое чирканье, и рядом вспыхнул фонарь, осветивший своды прибрежной пещеры. Она не выглядела большой, но показалась девушке довольно длинной. Мэйв смело продолжала свой путь вглубь этого каменного чудовища, которым казалась для Бриджит пещера. 

«Живей, дорогая, у нас немного времени, скоро прилив».

Бриджит вся сжалась, ощутив, как бешено заколотилось сердце. Прилив? Мэйв хотела, чтобы они переждали прилив в этой пещере? Вода поднималась всё выше, уже покрывая колени обеих женщин. Девушка глубоко вздохнула и, доверившись своей возлюбленной, зашагала дальше, борясь с обжигающе холодной водой.

Пройдя около ста шагов, женщины начали медленный подъем вверх. Склон становился всё более крутым и вскоре спутницы уже карабкались по практически отвесной каменной стене. Мэйв несколько раз останавливалась, хватаясь за плечо. Было очевидно, что оно доставляло ей немалые мучения. Внезапно ирландка и вовсе скрылась из вида. Бриджит, подняв голову и не увидев её над собой, испытала секундный приступ паники, но в следующее мгновение облегченно вздохнула, когда сверху показалась голова Мэйв, а затем вдоль каменной стены скользнула веревка.

«Привяжи сумку и фонарь к веревке и карабкайся за ними. Давай, скорее!» - распорядилась женщина.

Бриджит глянула вниз на воду, которая поднялась ещё на несколько дюймов, после чего быстро проделала то, о чем её просили, и довольно проворно сократила оставшуюся часть пути, будучи не обременена огневой раной.

Каменный выступ был длинным и широким. Он мог вместить по крайней мере пятерых людей и Бриджит была удивлена, обнаружив там несколько одеял, флягу с водой и ещё один припасенный фонарь.

Теперь, когда дробь была извлечена, Бриджит ещё раз осмотрела и перебинтовала плечо спутницы, соорудив небольшую перевязь для руки Мэйв из тех кусков рубашки, которые ещё остались у них в запасе.

«У тебя вывихнуто плечо» - заметила она, усилившийся шотландский акцент выдавал волнение девушки.

«Знаю» - кивнула Мэйв, позволяя Бриджит обернуть себя в теплое одеяло.

«И на сколько мы здесь застряли?» - нервно поежилась девушка. Перегнувшись через край выступа, она со страхом заметила, что вода была всего в двух футах от них и продолжала прибывать.

«До отлива. Солдаты решат, что мы скрылись на спрятанной где-то лодке или утонули, застигнутые приливом. Киран вернется за нами с лодкой, как только сойдет вода» - ответила Мэйв.

«А если им не удалось уйти…» - пробормотала Бриджит, страшась собственных слов.

«Мне кажется, я бы почувствовала его смерть» - отозвалась Мэйв, прислоняясь спиной к груди девушки и пытаясь согреться.

«Мэйв, я сожалею о твоем муже» - прошептала Бриджит.

«Да, он был хорошим человеком и замечательным другом».

«Он знал, что ты не любила его?»

«Конечно, между нами с самого начала было всё ясно. Я любила его, но лишь как брата. Брайан принимал это и не просил о большем. Он не заслужил такого конца» - с горечью произнесла Мэйв.

Бриджит склонилась и поцеловала женщину в макушку, прижимая ещё ближе к себе.

«У меня почему-то ощущение, что мой будущий супруг не окажется таким же понимающим» - печально скривилась она.

«По-моему, ты ему больше нравишься мертвой» - согласилась Мэйв.

«А почему бы не позволить ему так думать? Пусть считает меня мертвой. Тогда он оставит нас в покое» - предложила Бриджит, загоревшись внезапной надеждой.

«По той же причине, что и раньше, когда он пытался убить тебя, моя любовь» - покачала головой Мэйв – «Он использует твою смерть как оправдание своим действиям. Окончательно лишит нас всех земель, заявит на них права и объявит охоту на весь наш род».

«Будь прокляты его глаза!» - в сердцах выругалась Бриджит, используя излюбленное выражение.

«Будь проклято это плечо» - с усмешкой предложила свой вариант Мэйв – «Я бы могла подумать о более приятном времяпрепровождении с тобой, если бы не оно» - наградой ирландке стал страстный поцелуй, которым накрыла её уста Бриджит. Обе женщины на несколько мгновений забыли обо всем на свете, отдавшись на волю своим чувствам.

Спустя какое-то время, Бриджит осторожно отстранилась от возлюбленной и принялась раскладывать припасы, которые она успела прихватить с собой из дома. Их ужин, состоящий из хлеба, сыра и небольшого куска вяленого мяса, можно было назвать скудным, но они не жаловались, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга и разговором.

«А что если он узнает, что я не ложусь в его постель девственницей, что меня обесчестил один из похитителей, к тому же ирландец?» - предположила Бриджит.

«Это станет для него тем же самым оправданием, которое позволит не только охотиться на нашу семью, но и не жениться на тебе. Скорее всего, он отправит тебя обратно в Шотландию, как опозоренную и скомпрометированную, а сам продолжит преследовать нас» - уверенно произнесла Мэйв.

«А что заставит его прекратить эту охоту, после того как вы передадите меня ему?» - насупилась Бриджит.

«Обмен будет публичным, и я надеюсь, что он сдержит слово, данное на людях».

«Я не оставлю тебя!» - выкрикнула шотландка, почти свирепо.

«Мы ведь знали, что всё этим закончится, Бри» - печально сказала Мэйв, в глазах разбойницы стояли слезы – «Нам нужно найти способ заставить его освободить тебя от связывающих с ним обязательств, освободить брата и поклясться не преследовать нас. Я не думаю, что его английская гордость позволит принять любую из этих вещей. А ты?»

Бриджит ощутила, как к её горлу подступает собственный ком горечи, а глаза грозят наполниться слезами. Она потрясла головой и хрипло прошептала: «Нет».

«Проклятье, Бри. Я бы прошла пламя ада, только бы сохранить тебя в своей жизни!» - поклялась Мэйв.

«Знаю, любимая» - обречено склонила голову Бриджит – «Поговорим о чем-нибудь другом» - попросила она.

«Ммм? И что же ты хочешь услышать?» - грустно улыбнулась ей Мэйв.

«Расскажи про свое имя» - предложила Бриджит.

«Так звали знаменитую Королеву Коннота, ирландской провинции, расположившейся к югу от Ольстера. Мэйв ( _прим. перевод. – легендарная женщина-воин из ирландских мифов_ ) была могущественной королевой, она имела чудовищную жажду власти и не меньшую до мужчин» - начала ирландка, снова погружаясь в объятия Бриджит. Девушка с готовностью обвила её руками, прижимая к себе – «Говорят, ни одному мужчине было не под силу удовлетворить её, иногда их было трое».

Бриджит почувствовала, что краснеет: «Ну-ну!»

«А что, говорят так и было» - улыбка Мэйв стала ещё шире – «Однажды она поспорила с мужем о том, у кого больше власти и имущества. В те дни женщины были равны в правах с мужчинами и могли иметь свою собственность».

«И мы ещё считаем себя более цивилизованными» - пробормотала Бриджит.

«Они созвали своих советников, чтобы те посчитали всё их имущество и сравнили, чьи богатства обширнее. Выяснилось, что они не уступали друг другу ни в чем, за исключением гигантского белого быка, которым владела Мэйв. Это было огромное животное, которое никто не мог укротить, но которое давало отменное потомство. Однако советники не объявили Мэйв победительницей, потому что бык жил в замке короля, её мужа, и не мог быть доставлен в её стадо».

«Забавно, упрямый бычок».

«Мда, к тому же заколдованный, но это уже другая история» - продолжила темноволосая ирландка – «Мэйв была в ярости, но бык наотрез отказывался покидать своё жилище, даже убил несколько человек, которые пытались сладить с ним. Королева прослышала про легендарного рыжего быка, которым славился Ольстер, и решила выступить против Ольстера, заполучить быка и выиграть таким образом свой спор с мужем».

«Она была готова напасть на Ольстер из-за какого-то жалкого спора с мужем?»

Мэйв от души расхохоталась, но тут же схватилась за плечо, явно не подрассчитав свои силы. 

«Ох!» - поморщилась она, продолжая смеяться – «Именно так!»

«Глупая женщина» - усмехнулась Бриджит. Мэйв не стала уточнять, относилось ли данное высказывание к легендарной королеве либо же к разбойнице, лежащей в руках шотландки.

«Так и было. Мэйв разузнала один секрет, который скрывали мужчины Ольстера, и с его помощью она надеялась заполучить преимущество».

«И что за секрет?» - поинтересовалась Бриджит.

«Богиня Маха наказала мужчин Ольстера страшным проклятием. Каждые семь лет на три дня и три ночи они не знали покоя, мучаясь женскими болями. В такие моменты они не могли даже двигаться. И Мэйв задумала вторгнуться в Ольстер, выкрасть быка и исчезнуть прежде, чем они снова встанут на ноги».

«Месячные боли?» - Бриджит покатилась со смеху, представив себе мужчин, страдающих от того, через что женщины проходили каждый месяц – «И почему же эта Богиня так жестоко с ними поступила?»

«Её безмозглый муженек заключил пари, что в их землях не было ни кого, кто бы смог сравниться в скорости бега с его женой. Это при том, что она была беременна и уже должна была вот-вот родить. Она всё-таки приняла участие в бегах и победила, хотя и родила сразу же после финиша. В порыве ярости она прокляла всех мужчин Ольстера, наградив их предродовыми и месячными болями» - пояснила Мэйв.

«О, это мне по душе!» - снова расхохоталась Бриджит. 

«Мда. Королева Мэйв узнала, что один мужчина всё-таки не был подвержен проклятию, поскольку сам был рожден Богиней. Это был защитник Ольстера, великий воин Кухулин, обладающий необычной силой и поистине ирландским характером ( _прим. перевод. - о подвигах этого легендарного ирландского героя примерно в 500 году н.э. была сложена эпическая сага "Похищение быка из Куальгне"_ )».

«Уж не в честь него ли получил своё бандитское имя Киран?» - предположила Бриджит.

«Так и есть» - кивнула Мэйв – «А Финн Мак Кумал это ещё один легендарный ирландский герой, чье имя взяла я. Нашего брата Хью назвали в честь Рыжего Хью О’Доннела, которому почти удалось изгнать британцев с наших земель. Ну а мой муж получил своё имя от Брайана Бору, как ты понимаешь, ещё одного ирландского героя ( _прим. перевод. – отважный король, правивший с 1002 по 1014 г, сражался за освобождение Ирландии от завоевателей-викингов_ )».

«Так что же произошло между королевой Мэйв и этим Кухулином?»

«Кью, как его сокращенно называли, попытался удержать её армию. Он днем и ночью противостоял натиску её воинов, убивая их одного за другим, до тех пор пока мужчины Ольстера снова не встали на ноги. Кью почти победил, но всё же был в конце убит. Фактически ни одна из сторон не одержала верх. В восемьдесят или около того Мэйв поселилась в уединении и стала затворницей. Она была убита одним из воинов Ольстера в отместку за развязанную ею войну».

«А мне нравится эта история» - улыбнулась Бриджит.

«Я знаю, что у тебя есть отец, нет братьев или сестер, а что случилось с твоей матерью?» - внезапно спросила Мэйв.

«Она умерла при родах» - тихо ответила шотландка.

«Мне жаль, Бри».

«Всё в порядке. Думаю, они очень друг друга любили. Отец так больше и не женился и ни с кем не встречался после её смерти» - сказала Бриджит – «Зато с самого моего рождения рядом всегда была Эдна, она заменила мне мать и стала для меня хорошим другом».

«Не волнуйся, с Кираном она в полной безопасности» - заверила её Мэйв.

«Знаю. Так же, как я с тобой» - улыбнулась Бриджит.

Эдна и вправду была цела и невридима, находясь под защитой ирландца. С наступлением отлива обе женщины ощутили облегчение, услышав долгожданный голос Кирана, взывающий к ним со стороны входа в пещеру. Проделав обратный путь и пережив яростный натиск Эдны, которая выразила всё своё негодование по поводу раны Мэйв и их промокшей насквозь одежды, спутницы наконец-то очутились в лодке, растворившейся вместе с ними в темноте ночи.

Бриджит отчаянно молилась, чтобы желудок хоть однажды оставил её в покое, но потерпела поражение.

На утро они пристали к берегу и нашли приют в очередной лачуге, которая на этот раз принадлежала рыбаку. Несмотря на довольно большое семейство, состоящее из жены и пятерых ребятишек, он с готовностью принял их у себя. Мэйв и Бриджит согласились спать в сарае. Обе женщины тщательно игнорировали ухмылку Кирана и веселые взгляды, которыми он стрелял в их сторону.

После ночных скитаний и того напряжения, которое им пришлось пережить за последние сутки, путники быстро уснули. И даже поднявшиеся как обычно с первыми лучами солнца домочадцы не могли нарушить их крепкого сна.

За обедом Мэйв была довольно хмурой. Плечо изрядно беспокоило её. Впрочем, и остальные были не в настроении, переживая из-за ситуации с Лордом Селвином.

«Старший сын Сена побывал у англичан и предложил возобновить переговоры. Лорд Селвин передал, что готов поскорее покончить со всем этим. Он согласился встретиться с нами завтра у Кеша. Он дал слово, что приведет с собой Хью» - поведал новости Киран, обращаясь к своим спутницам и приютившему их семейству.

Бриджит ощутила, как напряглась Мэйв. Казалось, она вот-вот взорвется. Но вопреки ожиданиям ирландка всё-таки сдержалась и не произнесла ни слова. Она лишь молча встала и вышла из дома.

«Прошу прощения» - поднялась вслед за ней Бриджит, также направляясь к двери. Она нашла Мэйв рядом с домом, та стояла и слепо всматривалась в горизонт. Девушка подошла к ней и обняла сзади.

«Я не могу отпустить тебя, Бри».

Шотландка ощущала, как дрожит эта статная женщина, и ей не нужно было видеть её лица, девушка и так знала, что по нему стекали слезы.

«У нас нет выбора, любимая» - прошептала Бриджит.

Эдна, выглянув из окна, нахмурилась при виде обнявшейся пары. Подумав несколько минут, она подошла к Мэри, хозяйке дома, и женщины углубились в разговор, в то время как мужчины продолжили обсуждать дальнейшие планы.

За ужином ни Мэйв, ни Бриджит не отличались большим аппетитом. Киран прилагал неимоверные усилия, чтобы вернуть сестру к теме переговоров и обмена, который был запланирован уже на следующий день, но вскоре сдался, убедившись в тщетности всех своих попыток.

«Завтрашний день обещает быть длинным» - заявил, наконец, ирландец – «Нужно отдохнуть. Постели ей в сарае и присмотри за ней».

Мэйв кивнула и повела свою «пленницу», чтобы устроить на ночлег.

Только двери сарая захлопнулись за ними, как Бриджит тут же оказалась в объятиях своего разбойника. Губы соединились в страстном поцелуе, чувство безысходности и грядущего расставания ощущалось в самом воздухе. Бриджит ненадолго разорвала объятия, чтобы повесить фонарь и расстелить постель. Она была уверена, что Киран и Эдна найдут себе место в доме и не станут беспокоить их. Снова повернувшись к Мэйв, она помогла ей раздеться и лечь на одеяло. И даже раненное плечо ирландки не помешало им насладиться этой ночью, которая была наполнена страстью, нежностью и невыносимым ощущением грядущей утраты. Ни одна из них не хотела думать о том, что ждет их утром, и каждая засыпала с мыслью о любви, которую им удалось повстречать на своем пути.

Бриджит проснулась от того, что Эдна мягко трясла её за плечо. Рассвет застал сонную девушку в объятиях Мэйв. Руки ирландского разбойника нежно обвивали свою «пленницу».

«Пора, дорогая» - прошептала пожилая шотландка.

Бриджит нехотя приподнялась и с нежностью посмотрела на лицо спящей Мэйв. По щекам девушки заструились слезы.

«Позволь мне попрощаться с ней» - мягко произнесла она.

«Нет времени. Да и так вам будет только труднее. Мэри приготовила тебе платье» - твердо сказала Эдна.

«Платье? Мы ведь поедем верхом. Почему я не могу одеть то, в чем ходила?»

«Мы с тобой отправимся на встречу в повозке. Это не бог весть что, но по крайней мере, больше подобает Леди Керр. А платье, я надеюсь, спасет тебя от пули, которой ты не избежишь, если тебя примут за бандитку. Пойдем, дай ей ещё немного поспать» - чуть нежнее добавила Эдна.

Спустя какое-то время Мэйв тоже открыла глаза, почувствовав, как кто-то трясет её за плечо. Но теперь это уже был Киран. Женщина нахмурилась и быстро осмотрелась в поисках Бриджит.

«Она одевается» - ответил на её молчаливый вопрос брат – «Ей было трудно сказать тебе прощай».

Мэйв прикрыла глаза, тщательно сдерживая подступающие слезы, и кивнула брату, что он может не волноваться за неё.

«Через несколько минут они будут готовы. Сен и кое-кто из его соседей и родных отправятся с нами на тот случай, если это всё-таки ловушка. Может тебе не ехать? Ты точно в порядке?» - участливо спросил он, в то время как ирландка приподнялась и потянулась за своей рубашкой.

«Нет, но разве у нас есть выбор?» - горько сказала Мэйв – «Я уже лишилась мужа, а теперь теряю Бриджит. И всё по вине одного и того же ублюдка».

«Может нам удастся вызволить её через пару месяцев» - рискнул предложить Киран.

«Нет, брат» - покачала головой Мэйв – «У каждого из нас есть долг перед своей семьей. И мы не можем подвергать риску своих родных, на которых сразу же объявят охоту, если мы попробуем выкрасть Бриджит».

После ухода мужчины, Мэйв ещё несколько минут простояла перед дверью, не решаясь выйти. Наконец, она сделала глубокий вдох и потянулась к ручке, покидая стены сарая. Встреченная лучами утреннего солнца, она тут же отвела взгляд, не решаясь заглянуть в зеленые глаза Бриджит, которая смотрела на неё из повозки. Судя по виду, Эдна тоже изрядно нервничала.

Мэйв быстро вскочила в седло и проверила оружие. Сен в это время вывел повозку со двора и направил её к месту встречи, которая должна была состояться на лугу, раскинувшемся между небольшой деревушкой и протекающей невдалеке реке.

Несколько минут внутренней борьбы закончились поражением, и ирландка направила свою лошадь к повозке, чтобы взять Бриджит за руку, которую та протянула к ней.

«Ты в порядке?» - хрипло прошептала Мэйв, голос отказывался слушать её.

«Нет и уже никогда не буду, любимая» - также тихо ответила ей Бриджит, с трудом сдерживая слезы.

«Да, я чувствую то же» - призналась Мэйв.

«Есть идеи, мой голубоглазый разбойник?»

«Только одна – перекинуть тебя через круп лошади, домчать до корабля брата и уплыть с тобой куда-нибудь в неизвестность» - выдавила из себя улыбку ирландка.

«Хорошая идея, только у меня морская болезнь» - поддразнила её Бриджит. На губах девушки играла та же печальная улыбка.

«Знаю» - с нежностью посмотрела на неё Мэйв.

«Мы подъезжаем, Финн» - позвал её Киран, снова прибегая к её прозвищу.

Мэйв неимоверным усилием воли заставила себя отпустить руку Бриджит и подхлестнула лошадь, нагоняя брата.

Женщина натянула на лицо шарф, как только на горизонте показались четверо всадников, которые ожидали их в центре луга. Киран выбросил вперед свою шпагу и, подчиняясь его молчаливому приказу, двое мужчин из их отряда отделились от общей группы и поскакали по разным сторонам поля, будто беря его в невидимое кольцо.

Остальная часть ирландцев, во главе с Кираном, неспешно приблизилась к всадникам. Когда между ними осталось не больше пятидесяти ярдов, обе группы замерли, выжидающе изучая друг друга.

Всадник, держащийся чуть впереди троих своих спутников, мог быть лишь Лордом Селвином, пришли к выводу ирландцы и их «пленницы».

Его одежда была сделана из роскошного бархата и дорогого льна, вьющиеся волосы доходили до самых плеч, голову мужчины покрывала широкополая шляпа, а с пояса свисала настоящая испанская сабля. Всё это производило сильное впечатление. Судя по виду, Лорд Селвин совсем недавно достиг возраста средних лет, но его взгляд был тяжелым и выдавал годы опыта. И этот взгляд больше говорил об его нраве, нежели внешний вид и показное превосходство.

Сопровождающие его мужчины носили одежды простых английских солдат, на коленях каждого из них лежал мушкет.

Киран и Мэйв спешились. Вильям Гаррингтон, больше известный как Лорд Селвин, сделал то же самое, соскочив с лошади. Трое сошлись в центре луга, остановившись в четырех ярдах друг от друга.

«Выдайте нам Леди и её служанку, тогда сможете забрать пленника» - провозгласил Лорд Селвин.

Ирландские мятежники заметили ещё двух солдат, которые показались со стороны дороги. Между ними шел закованный в цепи мужчина. Оба немедленно распознали в нем своего брата, но внешне остались столь же невозмутимы, что и прежде.

Хью весь зарос, одежда была грязной и рваной, но шел он довольно бодро и казался вполне здоровым. Ирландца не обманули маски, и он сразу же узнал в двух высоких фигурах брата и сестру. Быстрым кивком он дал им понять, что с ним всё в порядке, если только можно было так выразиться в подобных обстоятельствах.

«Вы принимаете нас за идиотов, Милорд?» - отозвался Киран – «Вы допускаете, что мы можем верить вам? Мы отпустим Леди Керр и её спутницу не раньше, чем вы освободите пленника. Предлагаю одновременный обмен. У вас есть моё слово. Могу ли я положить на ваше и быть уверенным в том, что вы не обманите и не станете преследовать нас?»

«Да, я даю Вам честное слово. Как один джентльмен другому» - величественно заявил Лорд Селвин – «Отпустите пленниц».

Киран посмотрел через плечо на Сена и молча кивнул ему. Рыбак тут же спрыгнул с повозки и помог обеим женщинам спуститься, после чего проводил их до стоящих впереди разбойников. Мэйв едва сдержалась, разрываемая отчаянным желанием заключить Бриджит в объятия и никуда не отпускать. Девушка заглянула в самые прекрасные голубые глаза, которые она встречала в своей жизни, и легонько кивнула.

«Я тоже люблю тебя, мой ирландский разбойник» - с нежностью прошептала она, после чего развернулась и пошла.

«Бри» - не выдержала Мэйв.

«Дай мне уйти, Финн» - ответила она, не оборачиваясь.

«Вы в порядке, Миледи?» - обратился к ней англичанин.

«Да, Милорд» - отозвалась Бриджит.

«Освободите пленника» - приказал мужчина. Вскоре Хью уже стоял перед ним, избавленный от своих оков – «Ступай, жалкий плебей, но помни, мы ещё встретимся, мятежная крыса» - зловеще процедил он.

«Не сомневаюсь, Милорд» - усмехнулся Хью, в глазах ирландца блеснул опасный огонь. Развернувшись, он зашагал по направлению к родным, навстречу ему уже шли Бриджит и Эдна.

Все трое сошлись на середине того небольшого расстояния, которое разделяло мятежников от англичан. Внезапно Эдна схватила Хью за руку, останавливая его.

«Вы не знаете меня, господин Хью, но я всё же осмелюсь попросить Вас об одном одолжении. Прошу, позаботьтесь о своей сестре, она будет очень страдать» - тихо протараторила Эдна.

Ирландец недоуменно заморгал, взирая на женщину так, словно она была безумна. После чего он встретился с зелеными глазами Бриджит, которые были красноречивее любых слов. Девушка, впрочем, тут же отвела взгляд. «Да, конечно» - пообещал Хью.

Как только обе группы получили долгожданное пополнение, Лорд Селвин поднял руку, и в то же мгновение один из его солдат затрубил в рог. Ирландцы молниеносно схватились за оружие, Киран с Мэйв встали спина к спине. Оба ощутили, как бешено застучали их сердца при виде многочисленных солдат, буквально высыпавших на луг со всех сторон. Все до одного были вооружены мушкетами и револьверами.

«Вы окружены, сопротивление бесполезно, бросайте оружие и сдавайтесь! Увезти Леди Керр и её служанку в безопасное место!» - распорядился Лорд Селвин.

«Что Вы делаете, Вильям?!» - воскликнула Бриджит.

«Что всё это значит?» - подхватил её крик Киран – «Вы дали слово чести!»

«Я дал слово джентльмена, которое может связать меня лишь при условии, что я имею дело также с джентльменом, коим нельзя назвать ни одного ирландского ублюдка» - злобно усмехнулся англичанин, высокомерно глядя на своего противника.

«Вильям, я умоляю Вас, не делайте этого! Заклинаю, отпустите их, и поедемте отсюда!» - молитвенно сложила руки Бриджит.

Внезапно Эдна метнулась вперед, едва не сбив Вильяма Гаррингтона с ног. В каком-то безумном порыве она подскочила к нему, вцепившись в мужчину так, словно речь шла о её жизни: «О, Милорд, как нам отблагодарить Вас за спасение! Прошу вас увезите нас поскорее отсюда!» - вопила она. Всё-таки не удержав равновесие в этой мертвой хватке, оба полетели на землю. Эдна, однако, быстро поднялась и помогла именитому англичанину встать на ноги, протянув оброненный им револьвер.

«Женщина, держи себя в руках!» - взревел разъяренный подобной выходкой Лорд – «Эти ирландские крысы похитили вас и они ответят за это!»

«Вильям, нет! Умоляю Вас!» - не унималась Бриджит. Она вырвалась из рук солдата, удерживающего её, и бросилась в ноги англичанину.

«С дороги, женщина! Ты должна знать своё место!» - рявкнул Лорд Селвин, явно не ожидавший подобного поворота событий.

Ирландцы не открывали огня, ожидая, чем закончиться перепалка между англичанином и его невестой. Меньше всего они хотели, чтобы при перестрелке пострадали Бриджит или Эдна. Солдаты также колебались, не зная, как им поступить.

«Вильям, я прошу, пощади их!» - упорствовала Бриджит.

«Нет! Я не позволю, что бы похищение моей невесты и освобождение моего пленника осталось безнаказанным!» - закричал мужчина.

«Я молю Вас ради моего ребенка!» - продолжала причитать Бриджит, не обращая внимания на ошеломленные лица всех окружающих.

«Что??» - взревел Лорд Селвин, страшно побагровев.

«Я беременна» - опустила глаза шотландка.

«Кто из этих ублюдков обесчестил Вас? Я прикажу выпороть его, прежде чем эту мразь вздернут!»

«Я не назову его имя, потому что никто не насиловал меня!» - с вызовом подняла подбородок Бриджит – «Я добровольно легла с ним в постель, Вильям».

«Потаскуха!»

Киран с трудом удержал Мэйв, когда Бриджит скатилась на землю, хватаясь за лицо. Благородный Лорд Селвин отвесил своей невесте увесистую пощечину. Маленькая струйка алой крови тут же потекла из разбитой губы девушки, а мужчина уже наставлял на неё дуло своего револьвера.

«Нет!» - хрипло закричала Мэйв, вырываясь из рук брата. Но Хью вовремя подоспел к Кирану, помогая ему сдерживать обезумевшую сестру.

«Это он? Впрочем, можно ли верить подобным словам» - добавил Вильям, хмурясь – «Вы провели с ними столько времени, что начали симпатизировать, поэтому немудрено, что сейчас пытаетесь как-то прикрыть их. Ни одна женщина Вашего положения не станет валяться на сеновале подобно трактирной шлюхе с каким-то ирландским проходимцем» - уже с большей уверенностью говорил англичанин.

Бриджит сплюнула кровь и резким движением сдернула с шеи шарф, обнажая следы, которые оставила на ней в порыве страсти Мэйв, накануне ночью: «Я расскажу всему миру, Вильям, что дитя, которое я ношу в свое чреве, было зачато от ирландского мятежника, а не из твоих чресл!»

Глаза Лорда Селвина расширились от удивления и злобы. Он перевел револьвер на Мэйв, по-прежнему принимая её за мужчину, в которого она собственно и была одета.

«Лучше уж я буду трактирной шлюхой, чем Леди для ублюдка, который с такой легкостью бросается своим словом чести!» - всё больше распалялась Бриджит.

«Ах ты дрянь!» - процедил Вильям, вновь целясь в шотландку. В воздухе прогремел выстрел.

Мэйв и Эдна закричали в один голос, когда Бриджит схватилась за живот и согнулась пополам, в очевидном приступе боли. Эдна быстро подскочила к девушке, заключая её в свои объятия и судорожно рыдая. Обе стороны с ужасом наблюдали за красным пятном, которое растеклось по одежде юной шотландки. Веки Бриджит затрепетали и закрылись, тело содрогнулось в последний раз и замерло.

«Нет!» - закричала Мэйв, отшвырнув обоих братьев. Все трое бросились к Эдне и Бриджит. Мэйв, повидавшая на своем веку немало ран, по такому количеству крови сразу поняла, что подобная рана на животе могла означать лишь одно – смерть. Женщина опустила голову, по её щекам текли слезы.

«Это ведь ты тот ублюдок, что изнасиловал её?!» - потребовал Вильям Гаррингтон, Лорд Селвин, извлекая второй револьвер.

«Нет, Милорд! Клянусь, что нет!» - воскликнула Эдна, быстро срывая шарф, скрывающий лицо Мэйв – «Это женщина. Просто они стали хорошими друзьями. Клянусь именем Бога, среди этих людей нет мужчины, который делил ложе с Леди Керр».

«Схватить их и расстрелять» - решительно приказал Вильям.

«Сделайте так и каждый благородный дом в Ирландии, Шотландии и Англии узнает о том, что произошло здесь сегодня!» - пригрозила ему Эдна.

«Нет, если ты тоже окажешься среди мертвых» - зловеще прошипел англичанин, с ненавистью глядя на женщину.

«Советую посмотреть Вам туда, Милорд» - внезапно подал голос Киран, указывая на видневшийся на горизонте холм.

Лорд Селвин побледнел, когда насчитал на холме не меньше тридцати людей, наблюдавших за всем происходящим.

«Это крестьяне из нескольких соседних деревень. Если, конечно, в Ваши планы не входит вырезать население ближайшего региона, то вскоре молва разнесет известие о том, что Вы убили собственную невесту на глазах своих людей и не сдержали слово чести» - продолжил Киран.

«Вы и так обо всём расскажете, зачем тогда мне отпускать вас?»

«Нет. Это правда, что мы стали дружны с Леди Керр, привязавшись к ней за то время, которое она провела с нами. Чтобы спасти её репутацию и светлую память о ней, мы поддержим историю о том, что в процессе обмена возникли небольшие разногласия и она попала под перестрелку. Никто не узнает, кому принадлежал этот выстрел» - предложил Киран.

«Её служанка всё выболтает, чтобы отомстить» - нахмурился Лорд Селвин. Было очевидно, что ему не нравился подобный поворот событий. Англичанин не привык, чтобы кто-то диктовал ему условия.

«Чтобы спасти добрую память о моей девочке, я буду молчать» - пообещала Эдна.

«Вы даже можете сказать, что перебили всех за исключением небольшой кучки ирландцев. Вы никогда нас больше не увидите» - добавил Киран.

«Почему я должен верить, что вы не станете болтать?»

«В отличие от вас, мы умеем держать слово. Мы клянемся всеми святыми и Богоматерью Марией, что не расскажем, как Вы убили в порыве ярости Бриджит и нарушили данное нам слово» - мрачно произнесла Мэйв, для которой в этом мире больше ничего не имело значение.

«Хорошо, я согласен. Джонатан, собирай людей, мы уходим!»

Лорд Селвин вскочил на лошадь и спустя несколько минут скрылся за горизонтом, уводя своих людей.

Эдна обернулась и посмотрела на Мэйв, которая стояла на коленях перед распростертым на земле телом Бриджит. Ирландка горестно раскачивалась, молчаливо оплакивая свою возлюбленную.

«Скорее, девочка» - внезапно расплылась в улыбке Эдна – «Скажи ей, что жива, я не могу видеть, как она убивается!»

На губах Бриджит вдруг заиграла улыбка, а веки приподнялись, снова открывая миру прекрасные зеленые глаза, которые тут же встретились с ошеломленными небесно-голубыми. Эдна опустилась на колени перед юной шотландкой, усмехаясь.

«Пока не шевелись, на тот случай, если он оставил одного из своих людей пошпионить за нами. Предлагаю перенести её в повозку и убраться отсюда, пока он не передумал и не вернулся, чтобы поперестрелять нас всех» - со знанием дела продолжила Эдна.

«Твоя правда!» - ухмыльнулся Киран – «Хью, хватай её за плечи, а я возьмусь за ноги. Сен, подгоняй повозку, и уходим отсюда!»

Мэйв по-прежнему пребывала в шоке и сохраняла молчание, пока мужчины подняли «тело» и осторожно перенесли его в повозку. Эдна взяла её за руку и словно маленького ребенка повлекла за собой. Ирландка послушно забралась в повозку, продолжая недоверчиво смотреть на «покойную».

Хью, одолживший лошадь сестры, ехал рядом, Киран гарцевал по другую сторону повозки. На лицах обоих мужчин читался немой вопрос.

«Как?» - заговорила наконец Мэйв, прижимая Бриджит к себе.

«Спроси у Эдны, это всё её идея» - усмехнулась девушка, снова принимая вид мертвой.

«Я решила, что Бриджит сможет избавиться от Вильяма Гаррингтона только в том случае, если он отвергнет её, либо если будет считать, что она мертва. Я долго размышляла над этим и пришла к выводу, что если бы она забеременела от ирландского разбойника, у нашего благородного Лорда не осталось бы другого выхода, только как убить её» - пояснила Эдна.

«И ты была готова рискнуть тем, что он пристрелит её?» - возмутилась Мэйв.

«Ну да, правда с небольшой уловкой» - заговорчески улыбнулась Эдна.

«Я не ранена, любимая» - заверила ирландку Бриджит.

«А как же кровь?» - вмешался Киран.

«Прошлой ночью мы с Мэри закололи свинью, наполнили пузырь её кровью и подшили к поясу. Бриджит надела его под платье» - продолжила усмехаться Эдна, весьма довольная собой – «Лорд Селвин выстрелил в неё, Бри согнулась пополам, быстро проделав небольшое отверстие в пузыре с помощью спрятанного кинжала. Кровь сразу же разлилась, пропитав одежду».

«Но он ведь стрелял в неё?» - не унималась Мэйв – «Как же пуля?»

«Когда Эдна сбила Вильяма с ног, она подменила его револьвер. Мой был заряжен пулей из воска, которая абсолютно безвредна» - улыбнулась Бриджит, ободряюще сжимая руку Мэйв.

«Но как он мог не заметить подмены?» - усомнился Хью.

«Мой револьвер – был его подарком к нашей свадьбе. Я знала, что их пара, и у него точная копия моего. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он возьмет его с собой. Уверена, он даже не заметит подмены» - пояснила Бриджит.

«О Боже, спаси и сохрани этот мир, женщины уже начинают строить такие планы!» - деланно закатил глаза Киран и тут же рассмеялся.

«Правильно, бойтесь нас» - подхватила его смех Эдна.

«И как же ты объяснишь теперь, что жива?» - спросила Мэйв.

«Скажем, что она выжила после ранения, но потеряла ребенка. Лорд Селвин всё равно освободит её от связывающих с ним обязательств» - заявила Эдна.

«Тогда отец потребует, чтобы она вернулась и устроит очередную помолвку» - пожала плечами Мэйв.

«Я уверена, что после всего, что произошло, он будет более чем готов прислушаться к моим желаниям и чаяниям» - с надеждой произнесла Бриджит.

«Он всё равно не одобрит, если благородная леди из славного семейства Керр задумает жить с ирландской мятежницей» - пробормотала Мэйв.

«А как он отнесется к браку с богатым торговцем? Который владеет собственным кораблем?» - поинтересовался Киран.

«Кир?» - посмотрела на него Мэйв.

«Если он достаточно богат, и я дам своё согласие, думаю, проблем не будет» - задумчиво протянула Бриджит.

«Ну за богатством дело не станет. В конце концов у нас есть земли не только здесь, но и в Новом Свете» - усмехнулся Киран.

«Выйти замуж за тебя?» - спросила Мэйв.

«А почему бы нет? Я провожу в море большую часть жизни, и никто не станет задаваться вопросом, почему ты живешь в нашем с Бриджит доме» - улыбнулся мужчина.

«Я не могу выйти за тебя» - категорично заявила шотландка.

«Но почему?» - на лице Кирана появилось раненное выражение, впрочем, он тут же рассмеялся, глядя на обеих женщин.

«Ты знаешь, что я влюблена в твою сестру, а не в тебя. К тому же я не хочу лишать тебя шанса встретить подходящую девушку и заключить счастливый брак, по любви!» - привела свои доводы Бриджит – «Да и твои родные вряд ли согласятся на то, чтобы в их семье появилась протестантка».

Бриджит и Эдна были удивлены, когда в ответ на пламенную речь девушки Киран громко расхохотался, а Хью и Мэйв подхватили его смех.

«Ты что, не рассказала ей?» - спросил он, чуть успокоившись.

«Ну ты и сам не слишком распространялся на эту тему, братик» - криво усмехнулась Мэйв.

«Так, кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что здесь происходит?» - возмутилась Бриджит, окончательно вышедшая из роли «покойной».

«Тяга к странным романам в крови у нашего семейства» - подмигнул ей Киран.

«И что бы это могло значить?» - недоуменно посмотрела на него шотландка.

«Он предпочитает компанию помощника капитана больше, чем любой порядочной девушки» - расхохоталась Мэйв.

«О, мы будем идеальным примером благочестия. Бриджит – моя верная жена, согласившаяся приютить под нашим кровом вдовствующую сестру мужа» - продолжал веселиться Киран – «В конце концов, мы всегда можем отправиться в Америку. Мне дают неплохие деньги, если я соглашусь доставить туда кое-какие припасы и новых поселенцев. Не думаю, что кто-то будет интересоваться чьим-то вероисповеданием в этих бескрайних лесах».

«Твой отец согласится на подобное?» - спросила Мэйв, у которой, казалось, упал камень с души.

«Да. Навестим его, пока Вильям приходит в себя?» - предложила Бриджит – «Думаю, отец не станет возражать и против Америки. У нас ведь несколько родственников уже пытались переселиться в Ирландию. Но чтобы избежать извечных столкновений между протестантами и католиками, вынуждены были бежать в Америку. У меня есть там парочка кузин».

«Тогда решено?» - потянулась к ней Мэйв.

«Да, любимая, мы просто обречены быть вместе» - лучисто улыбнулась Бриджит, утопая в объятиях своего разбойника.

Ирландка посмотрела на Эдну: «Спасибо» - с чувством произнесла она.

«Я лучше уничтожу её репутацию, подобно красивому платью и увижу её счастливой, чем отдам в руки какому-то там бессердечному Гаррингтону» - поджала губы Эдна. Несмотря на тщательную выдержку, губ пожилой шотландки всё же коснулась легкая улыбка.

Мэйв и Бриджит обнялись ещё крепче, с облегчением глядя вперед и улыбаясь своим друзьям, родным и своему будущему.

 

КОНЕЦ :)


End file.
